United We Stand The Rise Of Austin story 6
by cinnysangel
Summary: part three of united the team has seen two agents die and suffered through the shooting and kidnapping of JJ they are devided but need to reunite because our once silent unsub is shooting again. Austin joins the team and shakes up Julie and Reid
1. Chapter 1

United We Stand Part Three The Rise of Austin….

Chapter 1

Shawna dialed the phone she was so nervous about asking this question that she almost couldn't do it. But she knew what she wanted and she was going to push until she got it. It was who she was and anyone who knew her understood she only asked for things she really believed in. And today she believed that her choice for Media Liaison was the right choice.

After the call was completed Shawna sat at her desk smiling. She had gotten her way, and was allowed to bring her friend from Atlanta in as their new Liaison. All she had to do now was convince her, this was the right choice. There was a knock on her door and she said, "Come in."

Hotch entered her office and once inside he locked the door. Shawna stood up at her desk and he took the four strides it required to cross the room to reach her. He gathered her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"The middle of the day?" she said to him after he had assaulted her mouth with his.

"I was thinking about you. I had to come here." He replied huskily.

Nothing was going to come from this meeting, at least not right now, but he couldn't help but stroke the fire a little. He put his hands under her top and cupped her breast.

She pulled his shirt out of his waist band and ran her hands up his bare back, lightly dragging her nails down his spine. He groaned and she smiled at him. He decided to push the limits and he moved his hand between her thighs. She longed for him to be touching her without the confines of her slacks but she knew they couldn't go further. He didn't care much about the limits and he continued to massage her. She slipped her hands down the front of his pants and did a bit of stroking of her own. He buried his face in the curve of her neck and kissed her. They both were breathing heavy and her face was flushed. She removed her hand from his pants and she pushed him back. He let go of her and stood with his hands on the desk she was leaning on. Every muscle in his body strained against the fabric of his clothing and he felt as if his tie was choking him. Shawna took in a bunch of deep breaths to try and cool herself, the problem was there was only one way to cool down, and that was to first get really hot with this man.

They took a few moments to get themselves together again. Hotch looked around the office. There were boxes pilled in every corner and barley any work space that wasn't covered with clutter.

"Are you ever going to unpack these?"

"I want to I really do, it doesn't really feel like mine yet." She said those words in such a soft voice Hotch had to look at her face to make sure she wasn't crying.

He kissed her lightly on the mouth and then he moved away from her and opened a box.

Two hours later every box was opened and its content had a new place to call home. The last piece of the puzzle was in a long skinny cardboard box and Hotch handed it to her. She sucked in her bottom lip to keep it from quivering as she tore at the tab to open the box. Tears filled her eyes as she withdrew the triangular shaped desk plaque. On it was engraved SSA UC S. Flynn. She set it on the desk and Hotch enveloped her in his arms from behind. She leaned back against him and rested her head against his chest. She sighed and then asked, "Am I keeping you from your own work?"

He kissed her near her ear and said, "No, I am here partly because I have something I need to ask you, but mostly because I missed you."

She lifted he hands up and pulled his arms around her tighter. She loved these little moments they shared and she felt very secure in his arms. "Ask away."

"How are you doing pulling your team together?"

She broke away from him and looked into his face. "I actually have to go to Atlanta in and hour."

"Oh, what's in Atlanta?"

"My new Liaison, if I can convince her."

Aaron raised his eyebrows and said "Convince her? She didn't apply for the job?"

"Trust me, she wants this job."

He smiled at her and then he kissed her lightly on the forehead. "See you later?"

She smiled and said, "You can count on it."

He was half way out the door when Shawna called to him, "Aaron? Was there something else?"

"Yes. But it can wait till tomorrow, when Paul Saunders and your mystery Liaison arrive." She nodded her head and Hotch took the stairs to the 6th floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A little while later Shawna was on a plane that was landing in Atlanta. She was so excited she almost couldn't detain herself. This was home to her and she couldn't wait to see it again. She also was going to bring a dear friend back to her new home; that is if she could convince her.

She waited by the tunnel and watched as the people got off. So far no Shawna! She bounced up and down in excitement and prayed that Shawna was actually on the plane and nothing stopped her from coming here. She hadn't realized she missed her so much and she couldn't wait to see her. They had only been friends for two years but it seemed as if they have been sisters, maybe in another life? She laughed at that, because she had a different life all thanks to a scumbag and a very sexy FBI agent. She almost wished she could see Dr. Reid again. But that was so long ago and too much water had run under that bridge. Besides he probably forgot all about her by now. That was the number one reason she never asked Shawna about him. In fact Shawna didn't even know about what happened to her. No one did. She did not want people to feel sorry for her. Or to think that her accomplishments these last two years were from anything but her own hard work! She was lost in her daydream and she didn't notice Shawna standing at the end of the tunnel starring at her, until she heard, "Austin!" They ran to each other and hugged for a long time giggling and crying like children.

Austin looked at Shawna and said, "You look fantastic! What's his name?"

"Who?" Shawna played dumb.

Austin looked at her and said, "I want details and I want them now!"

Shawna laughed, "Oh no! Not until I am sitting down in my spot and you better have made reservations!" Austin laughed, as they walked through the airport to Austin's car.

Forty five minutes later they were sitting in Atlanta's famous Six Feet Under. The waitress placed a huge plate of Parmesan Oysters in front of Shawna. She took a sip of her blueberry lemonade and smelled the food on the plate. "Oh have I missed this." She took a fork full and looked up to the ceiling smiling.

Austin eyed her suspiciously and then said, "Alright start talking!"

Shawna laughed and said, "About what?"

"The man that put that glow on your cheeks, that's what!"

Shawna sighed and she knew unless she told Austin about this she would never get to ask her about the job. "First I want you to tell me you won't interrupt until I am finished then you can answer me." Austin nodded and Shawna told her about Aaron, she didn't say anything about Aaron being her superior before the entire event that led to her having her own team. She also didn't mention his last name. Then Shawna got to the part that brought her here.

"I am here to offer you a job." Austin looked at her skeptically but was true to her word she didn't interrupt.

"My media Liaison retired and I am in desperate need of someone to step into this position and I have you approved already."

Austin couldn't wait any longer she had to speak up. "What do you mean you have me approved?"

"Well…" Shawna drew in a breath. "I did a back ground check on you. You are completely qualified to do this with your media degree you can move right into this position. You can start tomorrow…"

"Shawna…"

"All you have to do is say yes."

"Shawna!"

Shawna was about to add something else when she stopped to listen to her friend.

"What are we talking about? I would have to move to Virginia. And how do you know I can do this job?"

Shawna smiled, Austin hadn't said no, but she hadn't agreed either, so she decided she needed to sell the point.

"Listen you are in front of the camera every chance you can get. You don't have a permanent position at the station and you can stay with me until you get your own place. The pay is good and it is a good job, your tough and I know you are not afraid. She smiled, adding I know you will pass your gun qualification having the teacher that you did."

"When do you need and answer?" Austin said.

"I can take you back with me tonight if you're ready." She laughed, but Shawna knew that Austin would not run back with her tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They didn't talk much about it on the way back to Austin's apartment. Shawna said she could stay over if Austin needed her to, but she said, "As much as I want to have you stay, I would need a little time to think this through. And I know I will never be able to do that if you are here. You would hound me until I say yes."

Shawna smiled; she knew that her friend was right about that. At 10pm Shawna was back at the airport and on her way home. As soon as she landed in Virginia, and got off the plane, she saw Hotch standing at the end of the tunnel waiting for her. He gathered her in his arms and kissed her.

"How was your trip?"

"It was good, I didn't get my answer yet but I am excited and think she will be coming here."

"So who is this mystery woman?" Hotch took her carry on and put it on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and they walked to the parking lot.

"My dear friend, Austin, from when I was in the Atlanta PD."

"You worked with her?"

"Actually no, she was a bartender at a club I used to work in." Shawna giggled, thinking about the job she moonlighted at while she was a cop. Being a female bouncer was something most people did not understand. And by Hotch's surprised look she figured he didn't understand it either.

"Did you bartend?"

"I was a bouncer."

He looked at her with a renewed interest in the conversation.

"What? Don't you know there are more cat fights in clubs than there are man to man?"

"Oh, you have no idea how that turns me on!" He laughed and she did to.

But there was a nagging feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. This woman couldn't be Austin Taylor. Shawna watched how quickly the smile faded from Hotch's face. She wondered what could be wrong. Hotch opened the car door for Shawna and she got in. He loaded her bag in the backseat before getting into the drivers side. She loved the fact that professionally he respected her, but privately he was a gentleman. He headed in the direction of his place and she had no complaints.

Austin took a look around her apartment. She didn't own much and she could easily walk away from this. What about my job she thought. She knew she could leave that too, it wasn't permanent. The FBI, was Shawna crazy? Yes, she was crazy, just as crazy as Austin was for considering this job. She remembered Dr. Reid. He had saved her from dying at the hands of a serial killer. She owed him her life. Because of him, she made the changes she had to, The ones that allowed her to have this job offer.

Robert Parker came to mind, that is what made Austin pick up her cell phone. If she could help stop people like Robert Parker then she would do it.

Shawna answered her cell phone, while still in Hotch's car. She was delighted to find out that Austin was coming to Quantico. She told her she would make the arrangements. After she hung up, she said to Hotch, "I have a new Liaison, Austin Taylor."

Hotch's mouth went dry and he struggled to swallow. He didn't know how to respond but he knew this wasn't going to work out. Did Shawna know what happened to Austin? He didn't think she did.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hotch pulled the car up in front of his place and opened the car door for her. They held hands as they made their way inside his apartment. She thought of the last time they were here and how quickly they had ended up in his bedroom. She wouldn't mind if that happened again. She set her bag down and they both removed their guns and set them aside. She didn't want to stop there, but she waited patiently and would follow his lead. This afternoon in her office, she had seen two more dimensions of his personality: the one that wanted her desperately and the side that was accommodating. She was grateful to him for helping her unpack. She had been on the receiving end of his anger, and she also had seen him grieving. She learned something new about Hotch with each moment that she spent with him.

"Do you want something to drink?" He jolted her out of her daydream and she realized he had moved to the kitchen. She was still standing by the door, so she walked towards him and said no to the drink.

"Are you alright?" He closed the refrigerator door, taking a step toward her.

"Um-hmm" she nodded at him. Shawna had the uncontrollable urge to sit on his couch and did just that, removing her shoes as she sat down, choosing the middle seat. She tucked one leg underneath her.

He sat down next to her and she leaned on his chest. He sunk deeper into the couch and turned on the TV. He kissed the top of her head and she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Hotch draped his arm around her shoulders and rubbed her bicep softly with his thumb. He kept his mouth to her hair and he could smell her shampoo. He sighed and she felt the rise and fall of his chest. She was very content to simply listen to his heartbeat. They stayed like that for a long time, not really watching the TV.

Hotch moved first, sitting forward on the couch and Shawna sat up. He stood and removed his tie, unbuttoning his top three buttons. He thought for a moment, and then decided to go into his room and take the shirt off altogether. He was just slipping his t-shirt over his head, when Shawna came up behind him. She put her hands on his bare back and kissed him between his shoulder blades. She then wrapped her hands around his waist and lightly touched his stomach. She felt his chest hair that trailed down his body and disappeared below his belt. She twirled a strand around her finger, circling his naval.

Hotch could not believe how that simple absentminded touch could send a jolt of desire through his body, like a bolt of lightning. He knew she wasn't aware of what she did to him. He turned around, his t-shirt still in his hand, taking her in his arms and kissing her.

She could feel how hard he was, and she didn't hesitate in making sure he stayed that way. She put her hands up around his neck, leaning into his kiss. He removed her pullover sweater and bra, dropping them and his shirt to the floor. Hotch looked at the three small birthmarks that dotted her collar bone and he kissed each one.

He was making her head spin and her eyes drifted closed. She moved her hands down his sides and then slid them around to his lower back. She spread her fingers out, sliding her hands down and dug her fingers into his gluts, pulling his hips closer and grinding him into her. His tongue darted into her mouth and touched the front of her teeth. She opened her mouth wider, to allow him access. He put his hands on either side of her face and moved his head from side to side, thoroughly kissing her. She continued to pull him close against her as she swayed her hips. He moaned against her lips.

He backed her up to the bed. As soon as Shawna's legs touched the mattress she sunk down on it pulling him with her. They did not break from the kiss they shared. Hotch's hands moved to her pants and he worked on the button and zipper. Once he had them open, he slipped his hand inside her slacks and inserted his finger between the folds of her flesh. She let out a little squeak and he pressed his mouth back against hers. When he felt she was ready for him, he pulled her pants down and removed his. He lay back down with her and slid inside of her, gyrating his hips with hers.

She wanted to experience more with him, to enjoy this time together as much as possible. She pushed him away from her and he knelt on the bed. She got up on her knees kissing his neck and chest.

He didn't know what she wanted when she pushed him up, but he knew what he had to have. He moved behind her and entered her again in one powerful thrust. She leaned back against his chest letting her head fall back. He put his hand to her throat and kissed her cheek, working his way to her neck and behind her ear.

"Oh Aaron," she whispered.

When she said his name like that, he wanted to make her say it over and over again. He moved his hand to her stomach, inching slowly down. He touched the area he was looking for and massaged her there. Shawna let a shaky breath escape her lips. He leaned his head over her shoulder and kissed her neck. He loved how soft her skin felt under his lips. She reached her left arm up and tangled her fingers in his hair at the back of his head. Her right hand grasped his thigh and she dragged her finger nails across his leg and up his hip.

His mouth was inches from her ear and he breathed, "Oh God Shawna, oh God!"

He felt the tension in his body mounting and he wrapped his right arm around her waist to pull her even closer. He held her steady as he moved within her, each thrust becoming more urgent. He dropped his head forward, his mouth almost touching her skin. Shawna felt the heat of his breath as his breathing became labored. She let out a gasp as the sensations spread through out her body, bringing her to climax and he followed her into the abyss.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Julie never felt that Spencer shut her out of his life, but she was having a hard time dealing with him not opening up about his narcotics anonymous meetings. She didn't want him to tell her everything about them. But she wished he could at least confide in her about the cravings. It hurt her that he had to go through this. He chose to do it almost completely alone, and that hurt her the most.

Spencer was lying in bed reading when she came out of the bathroom and climbed in along side of him. He put the book on the side table and she snuggled next to him. She needed him in bed with her when she slept, and she was grateful he didn't put distance between them when it came to staying here. She loved him so much, and if everything ended she would die. She could live without the physical relationship, and had been. But knowing he loved her, and would take care of her, was what she longed for.

Spencer could feel Julianne stiffen up next to him. He knew she worried and he did too. He hoped she would hold on until all of this passed. It was getting easier. He had the cravings under control again. When they surfaced like this, he felt as if his life was turned upside down. She didn't deserve this; she deserved a man who didn't bring all of this baggage to a relationship.

_Would she get tired of it? Would she one day leave, tell him it was over_.

He tried to fight the fears that rose in him, but it was like trying to fight drowning.

Julie sat up on the bed. She pulled her knees up and tucked her feet up under her. When he was reading he had his legs bent and sat up against the headboard. Julie leaned on his legs facing him, and he looked at her face. He could see sadness in her eyes and it made him want to cry. He touched her cheek with the back of his left hand, smiling at her.

She said, "I love you Spencer."

He reached both arms out to her and he lowered his legs. She moved up in the bed, getting closer to him. He gathered her into his arms, looking into her eyes and said, "I love you so much Julie." He kissed her.

She couldn't help herself; she knelt and straddled his lap. She put her hands to his face and cupped his jaw, kissing him with the passion that consumed her. He put his hands on her hips and she rocked back and forth slightly. He put his fingers under the hem of her flimsy nightgown and he could feel she didn't have on panties. Knowing that a thin layer of material was all that separated him from her, made his body react and he grew hard. The way she was grinding on him like that, made him desperate to have her.

He lifted his hips up off of the bed, taking her with him. He lowered his boxers and she pulled them the rest of the way down past his knees, he kicked them off. He lifted her spaghetti strap night gown over her head and then took off his t-shirt. She moved her hands to his hair and he trailed kisses down her neck and past her collar bone. He stopped at one breast, using his tongue to bring out a tiny cry from Julie's throat. He moved to the other one and sucked lightly. Julie grasped the back of his head and tangled her fingers in his hair. He worked his way back up to her lips and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Julie broke from the kiss and bit her bottom lip, and she gasped for breath holding her mouth inches from his. She lifted her bottom up a couple of inches and reached down between her legs. She wrapped her fingers around him so that when she slid back down he entered her. He let out a breathy "OHHH", deep from with in his throat when Julie held him in her hand. Spencer pushed down on Julies hips and he plunged deeper within her. He saw a flash of pain, cross Julie's face as she winced. She let out the breath she was holding as her body adjusted to him. He didn't move and Julie opened her eyes looking at him.

"Did that hurt?' He asked his mouth inches from hers.

She nodded and when she seen the concern in his eyes, she kissed him and began to move her hips slowly. She licked her lips starring into his eyes.

"Not in a bad way, Spencer." She increased the tempo and he moved with her matching her thrust for thrust. She tossed her head back and enjoyed the bliss he was inflicting upon her. He leaned forward putting his hand at the base of her skull, under her hair, placing his other one on her backside, guiding her movements. He kissed her neck stoking the fire that burned within them both. He continued that rhythm for a while until he could not get enough of her. She clung to him, out of breath and unable to move any part of her body other than her hips against his, as he brought them both to climax.

Julie woke up and Spencer was already out of bed. She hated that he wasn't there to kiss her good morning and snuggle close to her. She was concerned he had left already. She wrapped the blankets around her sinking deeper into them hoping to ward off the cold that spread through out her body. She waited a few moments then went to the bathroom she brushed her teeth and then decided to climb back into bed. She put her head on Spencer's pillow and buried her face in it. She could smell him and tears came to her eyes. She didn't know why she would cry but she felt as if something between them was ending but she couldn't tell what it was.

The door to the bedroom opened and Julie looked up. Spencer entered the room caring a tray of food and coffee. "Good morning beautiful!" He smiled at her. He set the tray down on the night stand and sat on the bed next to her. He was wearing his bathrobe and nothing else. She could see a small amount of chest hair peaking out of the robe.

Spencer looked at Julie, she was crying and a strand of red hair fell over her face covering her eye and rested at the tip of her nose. He brushed the hair away with his pinky. He looked closely at her and saw the dark circles under her eyes. He was worried about her because she worried so much over him. Her eyes were red and that made them appear a brighter shade of green. He looked into those gorgeous eyes, her right one had the slightest spot of brown streaked across the top and you had to stare at her to notice it. He knew every inch of this woman every freckle, every line, every curve, and yet it still was like looking at her for the first time. She took his breath away. Spencer climbed into the bed with her and she lifted the covers for him. One yank on the bathrobe tie and they forgot all about breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Shawna woke up early in the morning and Aaron was sleeping on his side, with his arm draped over her. She rolled onto her side, facing him, and he stirred slightly. He was still sleeping, but he mumbled something inaudible, and wrapped his arm around her, holding her tighter. She looked at his face. His stubble had filled in, and he looked very sexy with that thick layer of fuzz on his jaw and upper lip. His hair was messy and his facial features were very relaxed. She didn't get to see him this way very often. And when she did, she cherished this time with him. Her mind wandered to last night and the things he did to her. Her body tensed up, then warmed at the thoughts of him. He made her weak in the knees, and she got butterflies in her stomach every time she looked at him. She thought about that and realized, quite alarmingly, she was in love with this man. She kissed him softly on the mouth and his eyes opened briefly. When Shawna believed he had fallen back to sleep, she whispered, "I love you Aaron."

Hotch had been sleeping when she kissed him. He almost thought he had been dreaming. He opened his eyes and she was there, looking at him. He closed his eyes again; content to lie here with her. Then she did something that astounded him, she said "I love you." But she thought he was asleep. _Didn't she want to tell him, she loved him? Would she ever admit it to him? Did he love her? _He was thinking of all these things when she "woke" him up.

Shawna moved down on the bed, she kissed the soft bed of hair that gathered at his chest above his sternum. He rolled onto his back, but didn't open his eyes. Shawna waited to see if he would respond, and when he didn't, she continued to kiss him, trailing her way down his chest and stomach. She moved slowly paying special attention to every area she kissed.

Hotch pretended to be asleep, but it was getting harder to fake it. He didn't want her to stop and he was afraid if he moved she would. As she sank lower and lifted the covers, his eyes opened. He swallowed and looked down his chest at her. She said good morning, right before she slipped under the covers to pay very special attention to his mainly areas.

_What a way to be woken up_. Hotch wished he could do this every morning. What she was doing to him now, made his blood boil in his veins. He didn't think he could take much more of this, without touching her. Shawna took him to his breaking point before she moved back up his body. As soon as she was within arms length he sat up, grabbing her under her arms and threw her onto her back. Quickly, he positioned himself between her legs. As soon as he was above her he latched his mouth to her breast. She arched her back, running her fingers through his hair. He was afraid to slip inside of her. He was ready, but she wasn't and he wanted her to be there with him. He moved down her body and returned the favor, giving her pleasure with his mouth. When her legs shook from desire, he knew she was ready and he pounced on her. With one quick move of his hips he sunk deep within her, taking them both into mind bending bliss.

Austin was packing up a bag to go to Quantico. She was alarmed at how easy it had been to up root her life like this. She finished the milk that was in her fridge then threw away the left over take out. That was it. The rest could stay put and she was a little sad that her apartment had hardly anything personal in it and the refrigerator was empty most of the time. She never did settle into this place, she hoped Virginia would be different. She took a taxi to the airport, and then got on a flight to her new life and new home. While on the plane she wondered if she would see Dr. Reid. She still had Spencer's phone number and she could call him once she got there. Wouldn't he be shocked to find out the career choice she made?

Julie and Spencer showered and dressed for work. She felt a little more at ease and she smiled. He smiled at her and they held hands as they made there way to his car. Once inside the car Julie said, "I get to meet the newest members of my team today."

Spencer replied with a nod. Julie went on, "Paul Saunders is our profiler and a woman that is friends with Shawna is coming from Atlanta."

Spencer glanced at Julie. "You don't know her name?"

"No Shawna wasn't sure if she was coming or not. She left me a text message last night saying she would be late today, because she was picking someone up at the airport."

"What do you think of Anson Wilder?"

Julie thought for a moment, "I like him, he seems to be a good at his job and I can't wait to get out there again."

Spencer glanced in her direction once more, a small smirk crossed his lips. He wasn't surprised that Julie would be excited about all this. She loved her job. Never mind the fact that it usually meant someone was going to die. She wasn't happy about that part and he knew it. She was just glad they had a way to stop them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Shawna waited for Austin to get off the plane. And when she finally did, she hugged her and said, "Ready to get started?"

Austin nodded but she didn't feel completely ready. They drove to the BAU and got her into the building and in front of a mountain of paper work. Austin was surprised that she had to do all of this first before meeting anyone she would work with. But she understood that this had to be done, so she dove in. Three hours later and Austin was standing in front of a camera getting her picture taken for her badge. She was finger printed again and asked a million questions that she was positive they already knew the answer to. Finally it was all finished and Austin was exhausted. She was told she would follow Jennifer Jareau around and learn how to do the job. She waited now in Shawna's office for Agent Jareau.

Shawna was out in the bullpen with Julie, Anson and Paul Saunders. Paul had gone through the same things three days ago. He knew how intense all of this was for Austin. He was happy it was over so he could get to know his team. Julie was very quiet but nice. Anson was great! Paul knew they were going to hit it off. He already felt like he could trust him. They liked the same things and he knew this was going to be the type of person he and his wife would invite over to their home for dinner and holidays. Sara was doing her best in trying to support his decision to join the BAU. She was going to miss having him around all the time. She was used to him being at work for long hours from his old position. But to be gone for days, she wasn't too sure of it.

Shawna asked Julie if she could talk to her for a minute. Julie stood and walked up the steps to the loft. Shawna headed to her old office and once inside she closed the door. Julie was curious as to why Shawna asked her here. Shawna smiled at her.

"So how is Reid?"

"You what to know about Reid, is that is why you called me here? He is good."

"Julie I was just playing around, I know Reid is good. That smile on your face when I say his name tells me just how good Reid is."

Julie blushed and Shawna laughed.

Shawna said, "But seriously I want you to clean out your desk."

Julie was shocked! Was she just fired?

Shawna was still smiling and said, "And, move your things in here."

Julie looked at her in astonishment, "What? Are you crazy?"

"Julianne you are the senior agent now. And you deserve this, you really do. Besides I am going to need help with three new people to train and get to know." Shawna hugged Julie and she reminded her that they were not working on anything until the team was completely ready. "Come with me and I will introduce you to Austin."

Julie followed Shawna to her office and meet Austin. She shook her hand and Julie was surprised at how young and stylish Austin looked. Julie knew she was going to be perfect in front of the camera, but would she know which cases to give to them?

There was a knock at the open door and JJ stood there waiting for Shawna to invite her in.

Shawna stood and said, "Come in JJ, please. If the door is open don't feel like you have to knock."

JJ smiled at Julie and Shawna. Julie excused herself and Shawna introduced Austin. JJ's eyes got wide as she looked at Austin. She knew her instantly. JJ blinked when she realized she was starring at her. She shook her head and then said, "Follow me."

They walked to the elevator and JJ rubbed her temple with her finger thinking this is going to be awkward.

They got off the elevator on the 6th floor. JJ headed to Hotch's office. Austin noticed Reid sitting with his back to her and she smiled to herself.

Morgan was talking with Reid and Emily and when the elevator doors opened he glanced up to see who was coming out. He seen JJ and a woman who looked familiar, then he recognized her. They walked in the direction of Hotch's office. Emily followed Morgan's eye line and saw Austin; she stopped talking mid sentence with her mouth hanging open in shock.

Morgan said. "That is the new liaison?"

Reid turned his chair in the direction that Morgan and Emily were staring. He stood up, "Austin?"

She smiled and waved, as JJ knocked on Hotch's door.

Reid stood there bug eyed looking at Hotch's office door long after it had closed.

Morgan patted Reid on the back and laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The rest of the day Austin spent going over files with JJ. She did a good job picking out which cases were priorities. JJ had waited for Austin to indicate that she had enough, but she never gave up. She kept at it and JJ was a little surprised that the details and pictures didn't even make her blink. "She has to be tough, because most people wouldn't have gotten past the first one" JJ thought.

"Why don't we take a break and get some coffee? Do you still smoke?"

Austin cocked her head to the right. She was stunned that JJ would know she smoked or remembered it after all this time.

"No, something about almost dying makes you want to live. So I quit. But coffee sounds wonderful."

JJ stood and said, "Follow me. And after this we will present the case to Hotch."

Austin looked at JJ, "The case?"

JJ stopped walking, "We have a case, and it's urgent. This will be the first one you get to see." When Austin still looked confused, JJ said, "You didn't see that case yet. It landed on my desk a week ago and I have been following it. Seeing if it is related to another case we were working on. It is. We need to convince Hotch that we should go there."

Austin got butterflies in her stomach. This was it, she had to do it or go home.

"Are you having doubts?" JJ asked.

"No, not about taking the job, I'm just nervous." Austin answered truthfully.

They got coffee and headed back to JJ's office. Once inside JJ lifted a box off the floor a placed it on the desk. The box contained the files they had been working on before the kidnapping. The last file JJ received about the case was on top. JJ handed it to Austin. She gave Austin the details on all that happened, including her kidnapping. When Jj spoke about Stephen Brody Austin paid close attention, she knew what that felt like.

JJ said, "You have to care about the case or it will never get further than your desk. You need to be passionate about it, really feel it. I think you have an advantage because you know what it is like to be in their place." JJ pointed at a picture of a victim. "But, it could be a disadvantage too, if you still feel like the victim."

Austin thought about Robert Parker and she knew he would never hurt her again. She said, "I stopped being his victim the moment I quit my job and decided to go back to college and get on with my life."

JJ smiled, "Good answer."

JJ dialed the phone asking Shawna to bring her team to the sixth floor. "Austin could you take these things to the bullpen and I will meet you there?" Austin nodded and gathered the file box. After Austin left, JJ sat at her desk for a minute. She took a deep breath and calmed her nerves. Digging this case back up was making her remember the things she struggled to forget. She flashed back to the room.

_She could smell bleach and something else she couldn't put her finger on what it was. She could hear his breathing close to her. She was almost floating. No she wasn't floating, but she was light headed. She tried to move her arm but it weighed too much. She felt his hands on her and she panicked. He removed her dress… no dress was wrong she thought gown, hospital gown. I'm in the hospital. JJ relaxed a little, this man was her doctor. Then he did something that made her want to scream. She couldn't and her mind raced. He ran his fingers down her chest between her breasts, across her sternum and down her stomach. Then he pressed his mouth to hers and JJ opened her eyes. _

JJ's head snapped up and she looked around her office. She hadn't realized she put her head down on the desk. Her heart raced and her hands shook so violently that she tucked them under her thighs to keep them from quaking. She was breathing heavy and was a hair line away from hyperventilating. She sat very still thinking about Henry. It took a while but she eventually could feel herself relaxing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

While JJ was in her office Austin walked down the stairs to the bullpen. She smiled at Morgan and Emily. They got up and left Reid at the table with Austin. She put the box down and smiled at Spencer.

Reid smiled at her and swallowed awkwardly. He licked his lips and said, "The magic act didn't work out?"

She laughed and said, "No, I decided to leave that up to the pros."

They talked for a bit and the elevator door opened. Paul and Anson stepped out, then Julie and Shawna did too. Julie's eyes went to the bullpen looking for Reid. She saw him just as Austin gave him a hug. Julie felt hurt about it and she didn't understand why. She was jealous. The one thing she was sure of, they knew each other. Spencer smiled at Austin and then he let her go. Julie was frozen in place and when she didn't follow, Shawna turned around and said, "Julie, are you coming?"

Shawna's eyes went to Austin and she saw the starry eyed look on her friends face and she knew Julie had seen it too.

When Spencer noticed Julie he moved to the railing and Julie walked past him without seeing he was there. He jammed his hands in his pockets and watched her walk into Hotch's office.

Morgan stood up from his desk and put his hand on Reid's shoulder he whispered close to Spencer's ear, "Women trouble playa?"

Reid turned his head to look at Morgan, who happened to be looking at Austin.

Shawna told Hotch about her decision to make Julie her senior Agent. Hotch was glad and congratulated Julie. She didn't seem to be excited and he wondered about Reid. Did he have a bigger problem then Hotch had thought? He would wait to see if everything was ok.

Hotch told Julie she was free to go but he asked Shawna to stay behind. Once Julie went out the door, Shawna was in Hotch's arms kissing him and pressing her body to his. He ran his fingers through her long brown hair and he kissed her neck. He knew this had to stop before they got out of control so he pulled his mouth away from her skin and looked into her blue eyes. He had a faint layer of stubble and she loved how that felt when he kissed her. She didn't care if it gave her swollen, chapped lips and she didn't care if those whiskers irritated her skin anywhere else either. When he looked at her like this, she lost all track of time and the ability to think rationally. She wanted desperately to undo his tie remove his shirt and run her fingers through the hair on his chest that trailed down his abdomen and led to… Shawna snapped herself out of her daydream by kissing him lightly on the mouth. She knew she had to quit that line of thinking because JJ had told her she would be presenting a case.

Hotch saw the change from desire to concern flash in her eyes and when she kissed him like that he knew she had her mind back on the job. He longed to take her to that place again and get both their minds off this job. He was aware that wasn't going to happen.

Out in the bullpen Reid stood waiting for Julie. He didn't want to sit at the table because he was afraid she wouldn't sit next to him. So like a kid with his first crush, he waited for her. Austin watched Reid. He seemed bothered by something and it dawned on her that she really didn't know him all that well. She was still very attracted to him, so she stayed close by.

After her meeting with Hotch, Julie came down the stairs and she looked at Austin. Who was hovering near where Reid stood. At first she was upset with Spencer. But now she was very annoyed and there was no way she was going down without a fight. They tried to keep their relationship private. And even though they sat together, held hands and shared a kiss here and there, they didn't flaunt it. But Julie couldn't help herself, she loved him so much, and she needed to remind him about that. She walked to the table and stood next to him; she slipped her hand around his waist and kissed him on the mouth. Spencer was stunned, but he kissed her back. After they shared a quick kiss, he held the chair for her. She sat down and put her hands on the table resting her left hand on the right allowing her diamond to show.

Austin looked at Reid who had moved his chair closer to Julie. He was talking to her softly and it dawned on Austin that Reid was in love with this woman. Then Austin seen the ring on Julie's finger, they were engaged. Austin paused a moment thinking of the fool she could have made of herself. She wondered if taking this position was a bad idea.

Shawna and Hotch were still holding each other when his phone rang. He picked it up talked a few moments before disconnecting the call. "JJ wants both teams here in and hour."

Shawna nodded, "She called me and asked me to bring everyone up here, is this about our unsub?"

Hotch thought it was but he didn't answer her directly, he just kissed her once more. He was thinking about what they could do with that hour when she pulled away from him. He knew that none of his thoughts were going to happen. Their night in the BAU, in his office, on the futon was a one time thing. He looked at it now and wished he could carry her over there and fall onto it in her arms, their naked bodies plastered together. Shawna glanced at the couch and then back at Hotch. She knew what he was thinking and she was too.

She touched his cheek lightly. He reached out, grabbing her left arm, pulling her to him once again. He wrapped his arms around her waist holding her tight. He slid his hands down her lower back and cupped her bottom, he lifted and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She held his face in both her hands as she kissed him tenderly. He slid one hand up her spine, resting in between her shoulder blades. Her hair brushed against his finger tips as she moved her head, angling her mouth over his. He was about to tell her how he felt about her when she abruptly uncrossed her legs and slid down his body. She stood in front of him, tugging the ends of her top, smoothing her appearance. She reached along side of him and grabbed two tissues, handing one to him. He sat on the edge of his desk and wiped the lipstick off of his mouth. She went to his door looking into the mirror that hung by it. After she fluffed her hair and reapplied her lipstick she put her hand on the door knob. "Talk to you later, Aaron?" He was barely able to catch his breath and he nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Shawna came out of Hotch's office closing the door softly. She hesitated briefly before going down to the bullpen. Everyone looked up and Shawna felt as if they all knew what she was doing in there with Hotch, worse she felt that they thought they had sex. She could feel her cheeks getting red and she pinched her thigh to get her mind off of the guilt she was feeling. Morgan averted his eyes, but Shawna didn't feel that he was angry about them any longer. She didn't blame him for what he said. He was concerned for JJ and that was all in the past. JJ was fine and they had a job to do. Shawna still felt that it was none of his business and he respected her by not bringing it up again.

Once she stood at the front of the table she explained that they would be meeting here in an hour with JJ, "Go do what you need to and get back here then."

Both teams scattered, but Austin wasn't sure where to go so she waited. Shawna told her, "Use the rest room, go get some air or more coffee, take a walk around the building, see the third floor, whatever you wish. Just make sure you are back here promptly. Hotch does not like to wait." Austin headed to the ladies room and Shawna went to her office.

Reid walked down the steps to the third floor with Julie. She had to tell him something and she asked him to come with her. Once they were on her floor, Julie took him to her new office. She opened the door and walked inside. He came in behind her and closed the door, leaning on it with his hands in his pockets. Julie knew that to be sign of insecurity for him. She went to him and stood inches from him. She looked into his eyes and he removed his hands from his pockets, grabbing her face. He kissed her and she leaned against him.

"Julie you know I love you, don't you?"

She kissed him again before she said, "Yes Spencer I do, and I love you too."

Because they were honest with each other, usually and Julie was still feeling a bit out of the loop with him, because of his struggles, she asked, "Were you going to tell me about Austin?"

Spencer was confused by what Julie was saying and he asked her what she meant.

"How do you know her?" Julie questioned.

"A case we were working on, she almost was a victim of Robert Parker. Robert Parker is serial killer who was picking up women in bars." Spencer omitted the rest of the story because he could tell she was hurt by this. He didn't know why she was feeling this way. She should know he only wanted her. Maybe all the tension between them was making her insecure. He wished he could make her understand what he went through with Tobias.

What he didn't understand was Julie knew what he was going through about the kidnapping; she sometimes could hear Merritt's voice. He didn't drug her so she didn't know about that. She did understand that you never got past the haunted feelings that one day the person could come for you again, no matter how unrealistic that was.

Julie broke the silence that had settled upon them as they both got lost in thought. "Did you have a relationship with her?"

Reid was astounded by the question. And he asked, "What does that mean? Do you think I lied to you about my personal life, before you?" He was getting angry and she saw him clenching his teeth.

"Jewls, are you ever going to completely trust me? 37% of marriages in this country end in divorce, most over money and trust issues. How are we going to have a lasting marriage if we can not get past the trust issues in our engagement?" He opened the door and walked out.

Julie stood in her office, tears streamed down her face. Spencer rarely spouted statistics at her. She knew when he did that it was out of emotions or fear. But he didn't directly answer her question. By not telling her, she felt she had her answer. Julie moved to her desk and sat down. She put her face in her hands and cried. She didn't even get the chance to tell him about the office and her promotion.

When Spencer left he didn't close the door all the way. Shawna came out of her office and she could hear someone crying. She knocked lightly on the door and it opened a little more. Shawna saw Julie sitting with her head on the desk. She walked into the office and closed the door. Her worst fears seem to be happening, and Shawna couldn't help but think this was her fault. Her heart raced a little too, she feared that if it ended for Reid and Julie, she couldn't expect anything to happen between her and Hotch.

Julie lifted her head when she heard the door; her heart leapt a little thinking Spencer had come back. But instead she saw Shawna standing there. Julie put her head back on the desk as fresh tears stung her eyes. Shawna moved to the edge of the desk and sat on it. She rubbed Julies shoulder, and Julie looked up at her again. Shawna grabbed a couple of tissues from the box on the desk and handed them to Julie. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Julie sat back in her chair and wiped her eyes. She didn't talk about it at first. Then she said, "Reid and I had an argument."

Shawna sat and listened as Julie poured her heart out.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Reid took the stairs all the way to the first floor. He stepped out into the lobby and then out of the front doors. He was furious, but yet his heart ached. He wanted to grab her and shake her until she realized he was hopelessly in love with her and only her. From the moment they met, there wasn't another woman who could compare to Julianne. He clenched his jaw and vowed, if it took the rest of his life, he would prove that to her.

Austin walked out of the elevator and seen Reid pacing outside on the sidewalk. She decided to talk to him, to make sure it was not awkward between the two of them. She opened the door and said, "Spencer, How are you doing?" She didn't know what to say so she said the first thing that came to her mind.

He stopped walking and looked at her. She could see something was on his mind. He looked angry, but yet she could see sadness in his eyes.

"I never really got to say, thank you. If it wasn't for you…" She couldn't say the rest and Spencer felt sorry for her. He reached out and touched her arm.

"No thanks needed, really."

The elevator doors opened, Rossi and Hotch stepped out into the lobby. Hotch saw Reid put his hand on Austin's arm and smile at her. He couldn't hear them because they were outside and he glared at them. Not knowing they were being watched by Hotch, Austin hugged Reid. He was caught off guard by her and he hugged her awkwardly. When Austin released Reid he put his hands in his pockets, and she turned towards the door. She was smiling because it all seemed to have worked out just fine. She entered the foyer and then into the lobby. She flashed her badge at the security desk and Hotch stopped her as she moved closer to the elevators.

"Ten minutes, my office, Please." Austin nodded and Hotch walked through the double doors. Standing next to Reid, he said, "Where's Julie?"

Spencer looked at Hotch. He didn't hear him come outside, and he was startled to find him standing so close to him. "She's on the third floor."

Hotch said in a low voice, "I suggest you go find her."

Spencer looked at Rossi, who was avoiding his gaze. Spencer shook his head and said, "You don't think… There is nothing going on between me and Agent Taylor."

Hotch said, "I need this team to stand united as one. I do not want personal problems to be an issue. Is that understood?"

Spencer looked Hotch directly in his eyes and said, "Why does everyone think I had an affair or would have an affair with this woman?" He stormed off and went back inside the building.

Rossi asked Hotch, "Was that necessary?"

Hotch looked at Rossi and he said, "Dave can you do this by yourself? I need to have a conversation with out newest agent.

Dave nodded even though he thought it was a mistake for Hotch to get involved with this.

When the elevator doors opened at three, Reid was annoyed. He wanted to get onto the sixth floor so he could get his temper under control before he went to see Julie.

Shawna stood on the other side of the door and she said to him, "Julie needs to see you in her office, now!"

Reid was puzzled, "Her office?"

"Yes, her office, my old one." Shawna reached in the elevator and pulled Reid by the arm, out onto the third floor. She then stepped into the elevator and pressed the button to close the doors. "Go to her Spencer!"

Spencer looked at the elevator doors and then he turned his head to look down the loft to the second door. It was closed, but he felt drawn to go there. He walked to it and turned the knob. The back of the desk chair was turned towards him and he couldn't see her. He knew she was there, so he closed the door quietly. She heard him come in and the chair swiveled around, Julie looked at him. Her eyes were red and puffy and she still had some tears in them, making them glisten. He instantly got tears in his. He hated it when she hurt like this. He went to the chair. He grabbed her hands and lifted her out of it. As soon as she was standing he gathered her into his arms and kissed her. After he kissed her repeatedly, he held her tightly. He said, "I am so sorry Julie."

Her lip quivered and she pressed her mouth against his. She slipped one arm around his waist and another over his shoulder. She put her hand at the base of his neck. He moved his arms into the same position and he kissed her softly, looking into her eyes. He pulled back enough to look at her directly and told her everything.

"Yes, I was attracted to her, but nothing happened between us. Nothing! If you want me to, I can tell you about every woman who I though was attractive, my entire life."

She put her finger to his lip to stop him from talking. "Spencer I don't care if you dated the entire west coast before you met me. What I care about now is if you want to be with me and no one else."

Spencer grabbed her left hand; he showed her the ring she wore there. "This should tell you that, and if that isn't enough then allow me to convince you." He kissed her thoroughly, moving his hands to the back of her neck. When they both were breathless, he said between gasps, "I love you."

She kissed him again and said, "I love you too."

Spencer slowly backed up while they kissed, and as soon as he was at her door, he turned her around pressing her against it. He let go of her with his right hand and fumbled for the lock. Once he found it he turned it, moving his hand to her stomach. He found the hem of her blouse and reached underneath it. He quickly located her breast and he ran his thumb over her nipple. Spencer then reached down and opened her gun belt. He removed it and his own, placing them on the chair next to her. He opened her pants and pulled them down. As soon as they hit the floor, Spencer started to sink to his knees, trailing kisses through her blouse, as he lowered himself. Julie's body tensed up; with each kiss she relaxed a bit. He lifted her shirt and kissed her stomach.

Julie couldn't believe what he was doing. A part of her brain was screaming at her to stop this before they got out of control. When he lifted her shirt and his mouth touched her stomach, Julie shivered. She knew she couldn't stop the rising tide of desire that swept over her. Spencer continued moving lower and kissing her softly. His lips were moist and he put his tongue on her skin tracing little circles across her flesh. He pulled the front of her panties down and the next thing he did made Julie stand up on the tips of her toes. She grabbed the door knob and pushed down on it, sliding up the door.

Spencer continued to make love to Julie with his mouth, he flicked his tongue and sucked softly on her most sensitive areas and she struggled to not cry out. They were in her office for God's sake and she wasn't sure how much could be heard through the door she was plastered against. Tired of fighting her panties he pulled them all the way down. He slipped his fingers inside of her and he teased her with his tongue. She couldn't hold back any longer and her knees went limp. She slapped her palms against the door frame. Spencer supported her and then when she seemed to have had more than she could take, he let her slide the rest of the way down the door. He was on his knees and she slid on to his lap, he wrapped his arms around her waist. He turned her to the right and put her down on the carpet. Julie arched her back towards him. He moved between her thighs pulling on his button and zipper. As soon as he had his pants down, he slipped inside of her. Much later after both of them were satisfied he held her in his arms. Both of them completely dressed from the waist up. He nuzzled next to her ear. And he kissed her along her jaw. The making up was worth the argument and he didn't even mind the rug burns.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Julie could not believe she was about to make the walk of shame in the BAU. She got dressed but her hair was a mess her make up was all over the place, her lips were swollen and she swore that everyone could hear what they were doing. Spencer was buckling his belt and she slipped her slacks on as she stepped into her high heals. Spencer pulled up his zipper and he kissed her nose. He smiled at her and she was turning redder as the moments ticked by. She told him to go out first and make sure no one was there. She ran down to the bathroom after she seen him go into the men's room. Once inside she went to the stall and closed the door. She noticed her underwear was on inside out and she took off her pants and changed them around. Doing her best to freshen up she washed her face at the sink and ran the brush through her hair. She looked surprisingly good. There was a healthy glow to her skin. She decided to skip the make up and just use lip balm to heal her lips. She smoothed her wrinkled shirt the best she could manage without ironing it. She decided to go back to her office and put on her blazer. Julie popped a tic tac in her mouth and shoved everything back in her purse.

The door to the bathroom opened and Austin came in. Julie looked at her and then decided there was no use to keep acting like an idiot. She knew how Reid felt and after the half hour they just shared she was no longer worried about him. She smiled at Austin. "Ready for this?" she asked her

Austin didn't sense the tension she had felt from Julie earlier, but she still felt guarded around her. She was hoping no one was here when she came down to the third floor. Hotch had been very harsh. Accusing her of coming here under false pretenses, and warning her that he would not tolerate any indiscretions or drama. Austin did her best to tell him she planned to only do her job. And now she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, all she wanted to do was cry. Trying to encourage Julie to leave she said, "Where's Reid?"

Julie was stunned as if Austin had hit her. What did she mean _Where's Reid?_ It was none of her business where he was. She was about to tell her that too, when the door opened and Shawna came in. Julie had one hand on her hip and one on the sink and by the look on her face she was about to say something she would regret later. Shawna put a stop to that quickly, "Julie, Spencer is waiting for you outside." She moved to Julie and took her by the arm and led her to the door. "Meet you upstairs."

Julie didn't argue with Shawna but if Austin was to inquire about her fiancé again she would set her straight. Spencer wasn't on the loft but waited for her in the office. He gathered her in his arms and he could feel the tension in her body.

"Is something wrong?"

She shook her head and kissed him.

"No everything is fine."

She took in a big breath and sighed. She was so relaxed a few minutes ago and felt everything was fine but now the pressure seemed to be there again.

He said, "When are you going to make this office yours?"

She smiled at him remembering how he had made it feel like hers moments earlier. Every time she walked through that door she would have that memory of him.

Shawna looked at her friend and she was at a loss for words. She had heard part of the things Hotch had said to her because he was a bit loud. She knew he was furious but she wasn't sure why. Something had happened and she had an idea as to what it was but she needed to hear it first hand. Austin was her friend but she had grown close to Julie and Reid. They were family to her. For some reason she felt obligated to protect Julie.

"Do you want to tell me what is going on?" She asked, but it was more of a demand than a question.

Austin told Shawna all of the events that lead up to her coming here and about talking to Reid outside.

"Honestly, I wish him well, he moved on and really so did I. There wasn't anything to move on from. We talked a few times and that was it."

After Austin finish Shawna felt that there may still be a problem with her and Julie. Julie seemed angry and she didn't know what was said here in this bathroom. She decided not to ask, instead she thought, she would just wait and see if anything else happened. One thing was for sure she had to keep an eye on this.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Shawna knocked on the door to Hotch's door. Once he said come in, she did and shut the door. He stood, gathering her in his arms, kissing her. He knew something wasn't quite right when she didn't stand on her toes and match his kiss as fervently as she usually did. He released her and held her hands, pulling her down onto the futon with him. She sat and faced him, their knees touching.

"What's on your mind?" He still held her hands in his, but lowered them to her lap.

"Why didn't you tell me about Austin?" She didn't play games and she spoke her mind, always.

He was glad she got right to the point. He answered her honestly. "I thought at first maybe you knew. But Shawna I have to trust your judgment here. You are the leader of your team and I won't question you. If you need me, I am here for you. Besides, how would you have reacted had I stepped in?"

Shawna didn't respond right away. She mulled over what he said and he was right. She would have overreacted and accused him of meddling. She looked at the ground and said, "OK. But please Aaron, if I am doing something wrong, I need you to tell me."

"Do you think Austin is the wrong choice?"

She looked at him and said, "No, if feelings don't get hurt."

Hotch nodded. Reid and Julie have been having some problems lately and what he witnessed outside the BAU made him question if there wasn't going to be issues.

"Keep an eye on Julie and Austin, and I will watch Reid."

"Do you think we really need to baby sit over this situation?"

"I don't know." He answered honestly.

Hotch slid closer to her and he pushed her back against the cushions with his body. He leaned over her and looked into her eyes. Those blue eyes could make him do anything she wanted. He put his hand on her leg, slightly above her knee, leaning in the rest of the way to kiss her. She grabbed the lapel of his jacket and reveled in the meetings of their mouths. This was a different kind of kiss and it puzzled Shawna. He was relaxed and void of the desperate passion that they usually shared. This was tender, romantic, and loving. She was amazed at how this kiss filled her heart with joy and a tiny bit of sadness. She was in love with him, but she was sure he didn't love her.

JJ was able to get herself back to her normal demeanor. She pushed the thoughts of Stephen Brody out of her mind. She closed her office door and made her way to the bullpen. Rossi was standing with his back to the door and Julie and Reid sat at the table. Emily had come from Garcia's office and she walked down the steps to join the others. Paul and Anson stood in a corner talking and when they saw her coming they both approached the table. Paul was holding a ceramic coffee mug with his name on it. JJ smiled at that, obviously a gift from his wife.

JJ was wondering where Morgan was, when she heard his voice coming from Garcia's cubby. He always hung around there, and if you didn't know them, you would think they had something going on. JJ was aware of the bond that Morgan shared with Garcia. She also knew how Morgan was afraid to commit to a relationship with any woman. It made her a little sad for him. Because he was missing out on the best life had to offer. Garcia and Morgan came out of the office laughing all the way to the table. Once they settled into there chairs they both stifled there laughter.

The elevator doors opened and Austin walked out. She paused a moment looking at the bullpen, before she came down the stairs. Reid looked at Austin as she walked passed him, on her way to JJ.

JJ caught Reid's eye. She gave him a quizzical expression and he averted his gaze. JJ didn't know what that was about but she was slightly annoyed with Spencer. Julie was the right person for him. Was Spencer messing this up? She decided as soon as she could, she would have a talk with him.

The door opened and Hotch looked out to the bullpen, "JJ can I see you, and Austin up here please?"

JJ gathered the file box and walked to the steps, Austin was close on her heals.

Julie took Spencer hand and entwined her fingers with his. He looked at her and smiled squeezing her hand slightly. His mind went to her office door and he sucked in his bottom lip. He wanted to hold her and repeat what they had done moments before. He pulled her hand down under the table, placing his hand on her lap. He let go of her and placed his hand on her thigh rubbing the inside of her knee. She placed her palm onto of his hand needing to touch him. Spencer inched his chair closer to her. He leaned forward and looked into her eyes. She gazed at him. They were so caught up in each other that they were barely aware of anything else going on in the room. Spencer swallowed, trying his hardest to fight the emotions that welled up inside of him. He loved her so much, and he would never do anything to risk loosing her.

Once inside the office JJ saw Shawna sitting there at the desk. She had wondered about the relationship between the two of them, it was quite obvious that they had something going on.

They showed Hotch the file and he agreed that the case was related to the other one they were working.

Shawna asked, "What kept him from killing all this time?" She knew she wasn't going to get and answer to that question so she continued. "We are going to work on this together?"

Hotch nodded and JJ stood. As Austin and JJ were walking out the door Hotch said, "Agent Taylor, welcome to the BAU. And JJ can I speak to you for a minute?"

Austin was scared when he called her Agent Taylor. She certainly didn't feel like an Agent. And she was certain he was going to talk to JJ about his conversation with her. Austin wondered yet again if she made the right choice. Once outside she saw everyone looking up at her. Reid avoided her and Julie looked at him, but the rest of the team watched her every move. Austin decided not to let it bother her. She gathered her courage and walked down the steps to the table. She took a chair near the front of the table leaving a space for JJ closest to the white board. Two spots were open on the other side of where JJ would sit and Rossi moved to one of the chairs. To Austin's left sat Reid and Julie. Morgan took the chair at the opposite end of the table giving him the advantage to watch all of them and the door. Emily sat next to him on his right, and to his left, Garcia. On Garcia's left, Paul and Anson stood next to the chairs not taking their seats.

Shawna stood to leave and Hotch motioned for her to sit back down. She did and waited till he had JJ close the door and sit down next to her. Once JJ sat Hotch asked her what she thought about Austin. And JJ answered truthfully.

"I think she will do fine with a lot of training."

"What about Reid?"

JJ looked at Hotch for a moment, not sure what he was expecting her to say. Finally she asked, "Reid?"

"JJ do you think Austin will be a distraction to Reid?" Shawna spoke up.

JJ took a deep breath, "I don't know. Is Julie a distraction to him? Is Shawna a distraction to you?" She motioned to Hotch.

Shawna was amazed and a bit embarrassed by the frankness of JJ's last statement. She looked to Hotch, at a loss for words at the moment. Hotch was unreadable, his face seemed to be set in stone as he stared at JJ. Shawna wasn't sure if he was about to blow up or just agree with her.

"I am not vulnerable like Reid is. We all are aware of what happened at Stephen Brody's house. Reid is struggling." Hotch said those words in an icy cold tone of voice. Shawna was on edge, waiting for all Hell to break loose at any moment. One thing Shawna was sure of, she wasn't a distraction to him, and as a matter of fact she wasn't anything to him. His own words gave it away.

JJ interrupted Shawna's panic, "I think Reid presents more of a distraction to Austin."

Hotch switched gears abruptly, "Do you think this is the same unsub?"

JJ nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The team members were talking together in their own little groups and never in her life had Austin felt more like an outsider. The only one besides herself that wasn't caught up in a conversation was Rossi. But even he was wrapped up in something. And that something was watching the others and listening. She hadn't been aware that he was talking to her until she felt very uncomfortable, as if some was watching her. She looked over to her right and Rossi, with a somewhat amused grin, was starring at her. He leaned forward and the chair squeaked in protest. Putting his forearm on the table he leaned closer to Austin sliding his chair in her direction. He spoke clearly and a bit slower than before, as if the confusion was because she couldn't hear him over the chatter, and not because she was caught up in a daydream.

"How are you adjusting to the move to Virginia?" Rossi asked again.

Austin was perplexed by that question. She was only in town three days and she had spent most of that time in this building.

"As a matter of fact, I haven't seen more than the airport, the spare bedroom at Shawna's apartment; excuse me, SSA Flynn's apartment, and the BAU"

Rossi's smile grew wider and he nodded. His smile drooped a bit on one side and Austin wondered what could cause that, a stroke, maybe Bells Palsy. She didn't ask and figured she probably never get an answer to that question. Instead she chose a very different question.

"Aren't you a bit curious about how I ended up here, after I almost was murdered by Robert Parker?"

The room suddenly got eerily silent. Austin smiled and thought _they were listening. _

Rossi leaned back in the chair and looked at Austin, that silly grin of his never wavering.

"Yes there is that, and the "why this team" and not anywhere else?"

Austin couldn't help but feel a tad bit annoyed. They had pegged her as a man hungry tramp on the prowl, looking to steal another woman's fiancé. She said something she knew she would regret but couldn't stop from saying.

"I came here for Dr. Reid. There isn't any other reason I would up root my life that way, other than to get to know Spencer a little better."

Austin's tone of voice made the smile disappear from Rossi's face.

Emily was looking at her in amazement that this woman could be so bold. From what she remembered about Austin she seemed very sweet. Emily looked over the table, at Julie, she was gripping the pen she held so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. Spencer was starring at Austin, wide eyed and he almost looked terrified.

Julie squeezed Spencer hand, under the table. He looked at her surprised by her strength. "Jewls? Jewls let go." She glanced at him, he had pulled their hands out from under the table and she realized she had a death grip on his fingers. She said, "I'm sorry" and she released his hand. He rubbed his fingers, shaking his hand trying to get the circulation back into it. No one had a chance to reply because Hotch's office door opened and Hotch,

Shawna, and JJ joined the group.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

JJ placed the file box on the table and reached down onto the floor and lined up three more boxes next to the first one. She gave one a shove towards Morgan, pushed another closer to Paul and Anson. She handed a box to Austin who instinctively handed it to Julie. Hotch stood in front of the remaining box and Shawna dug through it.

"Some of you are familiar with this case." JJ began. "Those of you who are not, I need you to quickly get up to speed with it. These unsubs have been quiet for sometime and have now took up where they left off." JJ picked up the TV remote control and she started talking about the latest murders. "Four people returning from a hike in Chester State Park South Carolina were gunned down two weeks ago. Samantha Merluzzi was the only survivor. Her husband Stan was killed along with Samantha's sister Cheryl Pook and fiancé Earl Renninger."

"Two weeks? It's been two weeks and we are just getting this!" Morgan stood up almost toppling his chair in the process.

JJ inhaled a long breath, holding it a few seconds before letting it out in a slow stream, attempting to calm the rising furry inside of her. She understood how time was important, but so was the time she needed right now to get back to normal.

"This case is different. So much so that none of us ever has seen anything like this before. Sit back down, Morgan!"

He refused but remained quiet allowing her to continue.

"The original file was given to Shawna and her team, but this one landed on my desk. The local authorities refuse to believe this is anything but random. I think this is related to what happened here, the shooting that ended Alex Kozel's life." JJ refused to include herself as a victim.

Emily stood next to Morgan. "Why did they stop killing?" she opened a file in front of her, trying to remember the details. So much has happened since then, that it appeared to be a distant memory, than an actual unsolved case.

Anson had been studying a case file when he added, "All of these have a common factor, the Gold SUV?"

JJ said yes, but Reid corrected, "All of them but one. The people who shot JJ were driving a Black SUV."

Hotch placed the file back in the box. I want everyone here to know these, front and back by this evening. Garcia, Ballistics reports on the bullets, please, also, find out if there is anything that remotely resembles these cases anywhere else and check everywhere, all states."

Garcia stood, "All States, sir?"

"Yes, I believe these are not all of them." Hotch pointed to the boxes that were being emptied by the team. Garcia nodded and walked to her office.

"After we are prepared I want to go backwards through the original list of murders. Reid you, JJ, and Austin will remain here working on this. Paul, Anson you're going to Texas, Morgan, Emily, California, Rossi you will come with me."

Rossi interrupted. "I think I want to go to Florida; I can handle that by myself. Take Reid with you. Julie can stay here with JJ."

Hotch wasn't sure what was going on with Rossi but he thought it might be a good idea to take Reid with him after all. This way he could have a talk with him on the way to South Carolina.

Shawna assumed she would be with Hotch but when he said "Go with Rossi" she was flabbergasted.

JJ was talking on the phone and Julie was writing on the white board. Austin was sent into Garcia's cubby and she hadn't been out since. Julie had the time line almost complete and she was about to add Alex's name to the board when she stopped writing. She had the A written, but she couldn't bring herself to write the rest of it. She hung her head, trying to will the tears away, but they weren't cooperating and they rolled down her cheeks in spite of Julie's efforts.

JJ had just hung up the phone and she noticed Julie with her head hanging down. She walked over to her and put her arm around Julie's shoulder. Julie looked at her and the tears came harder, and before long she was sobbing. JJ hugged her and Julie laid her head on JJ's shoulder. JJ was crying too. All of this was so fresh for them and they struggled in their own ways to come to terms with it. When Julie was sure she had shed all the tears she could, she let go of JJ and reached for a couple of tissues. She handed some to JJ and they laughed nervously at the spectacle they were making of themselves. JJ sat on the edge of Reid's desk and Julie leaned up against it also.

JJ knew some of the stress was from the problems Julie was having with Reid. She decided to bring it up. "He loves you, Julie. You know that right?"

Julie wiped her eyes, "Yes I do. But is it enough?"

Neither Julie nor JJ noticed Austin had come out of Garcia's office and she stood and watched them.

"Julie, do not let him go. Fight for him, remind him of what you mean to him." JJ hugged her one more time.

Julie wiped under her eyes making sure her makeup wasn't smeared.

"I will never let him go, JJ, he is my entire world, my life, without him I don't know how I would survive." Fresh tears filled Julie's eyes and she struggled to keep them from falling. With a fresh determination, she rose from the desk, picking up the pen she wrote Alex Kozel's name on the white board.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Austin cleared her throat as she walked down the stairs. JJ turned and looked at her.

"All done?"

Austin nodded.

"JJ, may I have a word with SSA Weaver, please."

JJ nodded and headed to Garcia's office. She had a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. She fought the urge to say no to the request, and she wondered had she just fed Austin to the lions. Julie was a woman on the edge and there was nothing worse than a woman scorned.

Garcia turned her chair towards the door when JJ entered. She could see the stress on JJ's face and she knew something was up with her, but she wasn't sure what was wrong. JJ wasn't talking and Penelope waited for her to open up, when nothing happened she decided all JJ needed was time. But now looking at JJ, she knew time was not healing her wounds. Soon, Garcia vowed, she would get JJ to talk about it.

"What's up?" Garcia looked at her. "Are you crying?" Penelope got out of the chair and hugged JJ.

"What? Oh yes I was, but now, please Garcia we have to be quiet."

"Why, what's going on?"

"I have to make sure Julie does not kill Austin."

"You…You left them… JJ you did not just leave them alone, did you?" Garcia went to her doorway and listened carefully.

"I didn't know what to do. Austin asked to speak to Julie alone and I let her." JJ crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Garcia moved quickly to the computer. "I can't hear anything!" She typed and an image came on the screen of the bullpen. "There's no sound out there, but we can see if it gets ugly."

JJ hesitated at the door wondering if she should go back out or not. Making up her mind, she moved to the computer.

Julie stood with her arms crossed in the same way JJ had been in moments before. But Julie was more agitated then nervous and she didn't say anything. Austin on the other hand, waved her arms around when she spoke and JJ couldn't make out what she was saying. They waited nervously for something to happen.

Austin had finished telling Julie how she met Reid. All of it Julie had heard from him the other day. Austin was feeling light headed from her nerves being on edge and she leaned back to sit on the desk behind her. She instantly realized it was Reid's and she stood up abruptly.

Julie knew she was making Austin a nervous wreck and part of her enjoyed it. She deserved to be a bit afraid. She had put Julie through a lot with her presence here and she needed to know Julie wasn't going anywhere. Reid was her future husband and they lived together. There was no way; Julie was going to let that go. When she seen Austin wobble she felt a bit of guilt and she motioned to the chair at the table. Austin sat down, and Julie took the seat across from her.

Austin sighed heavily. She looked at Julie and said, "I don't want to get in the way here. In spite of all that was said and what everyone believes, I truly am not after Reid. Please believe me, he was on the off limits list as soon as I knew he was involved with someone." She paused and then said in a weak voice, "I am not a horrible home wrecker."

Austin had tears in her eyes and Julie couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She thought about how she was treated when she came in to replace Rossi. They hadn't trusted her and she had to earn it, but they didn't think she was a man stealing whore either.

Julie put her hands on the table. She sighed and then looked at Austin. She looked directly into her eyes and starred until it became uncomfortable. She was searching for something, honesty, and if this woman could not meet her gaze then she would know that she couldn't be trusted. Austin never wavered; she looked back at Julie, pleading with her to believe what she said.

"OK. We will forget what you said before. I will trust you when you say you are not after him. But Austin you have to work with this man. Are you sure you do not still have feelings for him?"

Austin smiled, "I am positive, I will always be grateful to him for what he did, but that is it."

Julie nodded, but something inside of her still felt she could not trust her. Maybe it was her own insecurities over Spencer and the problems they were having, or maybe, Julie told herself, she should trust her instincts.

JJ and Garcia let out the breath they were holding when they seen Julie take a seat. And when the conversation seemed to be over JJ gave a knowing glance to Garcia and she said, "I'll talk to you later."

Out in the bullpen Julie was back at the board and Austin was looking at a file. She said, "Is this random on purpose or is there a pattern."

Julie turned around waiting for Austin to go on with the idea that she had, but Austin was not aware of the way they worked.

JJ said, "What do you see?"

Austin glanced at Julie, unsure if she should say anything, but then she stood and walked to the board.

"Almost all of these are on the East coast, with a few on the west and two in the middle of the country. Why spread them out like that? If you are going on a killing spree mostly on the East Coast then why travel so far back and forth between coasts killing this way. They would be back tracking most of the time and run the risk of getting caught with each time they travel."

Julie looked back at the board and then she said, "I need a map." She ran up the steps yelling to Garcia to print out a map.

A few moments later Julie was back with a state map and Garcia close behind. She tapped the map to the board and with a red marker started writing down the numbers of the killings, in each state they occurred.

Austin said "We need Reid."

JJ looked at her wide eyed and Julie for once completely agreed with Austin.

She picked up her phone and dialed his number.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"I am going to send you a picture of a map, tell me what you think. It is the time line." Julie snapped a couple of photos with her phone and sent the file to Reid.

After he looked at the pictures he called her back. "I'm on my way. Julie you may have figured this out."

"Not me Spencer, Austin did."

Spencer didn't know what to say and he hung up. Julie didn't sound annoyed and she actually seemed kind of excited about telling him Austin spotted what they missed.

Reid told Hotch about Austin and the map Julie sent him. "We need to get back there because if I am right there are going to be more, and I know where the next one is going to happen.

Hotch made a sharp u-turn and Reid flew up against the door. Once he straightened the car out he told Reid to call the others.

Three hours later JJ was in Garcia's office when Reid walked in, "Anything?"

Garcia shook her head. She was very disgusted, they had something to look for but nothing was coming back positive.

"Garcia, try just shootings, no details." Reid was pointing at the screen and Penelope punched in random shootings. Information started coming up. "Thousands" she said.

"Drive by's involving large vehicles."

"About 400."

"Try, isolated, unsolved gang related drive by's, large vehicle, no apparent gang affiliation." Reid put his finger to his mouth thinking.

"Bingo, Seven, Rode Island, Main, Massachusetts, New York, Ohio, Mississippi, and North Dakota."

Reid ran out of the office and grabbed the map off the board. He wrote on it fervently. "Hotch, it's Gideon!"

*****************************************

Hotch said, "Slow down Reid."

Reid took a moment and caught his breath. "It's Gideon." He said again.

"Gideon is the unsub?" Morgan asked. "Come on kid you have got to be joking."

"Not the unsub!" Reid looked at Morgan is disbelief. "No, it's Gideon's cases. Every case he worked on while with us. The next one will be in Tennessee."

"Why didn't we see this sooner?" Hotch asked.

"Well, because they are not in the towns that we worked cases in, just the states. And we didn't have a complete list until now."

"Are you sure it's Gideon?" Rossi asked.

Reid nodded. "I don't know why I didn't think about this sooner but Gideon owned a Gold SUV. In Fact the one he had at the cabin was Gold."

"So we have the state he will kill in next and nothing else? That's a lot of area." Morgan slapped the file he was holding, down onto the table.

Julie said, "There has to be a common factor, besides the states."

"How do we find it?" Emily asked.

Paul looked at Emily, "At least we know where to start."

***************************************

JJ walked to her office she needed a moment alone. If she was gone for a couple of minutes no one would notice. This case was becoming bizarre and JJ didn't need any thing else in her life that was strange at the moment. She sat down and looked around her office. Piles of papers everywhere and files stacked high in every space that was available. She could barely see her desk. All of this and what it meant made JJ want to scream. Inside each of these folders was a horrible person doing horrible things to another person. Her job was to help stop them. But who helps the first victims? Who? JJ took both her hands and shoved all of it off her desk. Papers, pens, coffee mugs, and framed photographs went crashing to the floor. Her badge sat next to her computer and she picked it up and threw it at the door. It hit the wood and clanged to the floor. JJ sank to the chair and put her face in her hands weeping.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Rossi had followed JJ. It wasn't like her to walk out in the middle of a case like this. She always was right there trying to help in anyway she could. He had been watching her lately and she was tense, flying off the handle easily, a lot like Hotch. He was about to knock on her door when he heard the crash and something hit the door. He turned the handle and entered the room, with his hand on his gun. Instead of finding JJ in trouble he saw her sitting at her desk crying.

He closed the door and came to her desk taking a seat on the edge of it. JJ looked up at him and then buried her face back in her hands.

"Rossi now is not a good time." She managed after sometime.

He didn't move. He waited until she was ready to talk.

It didn't take long for JJ to build up that wall again. She dried her face and sat back in her chair. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Rossi asked.

"All of this." She motioned to the floor and her desk.

Rossi got another tissue out of the box on the floor and handed it to her. "That is just paper. And it can be cleaned up. But JJ, you can not sweep this under the rug. Trust me I know. You have to deal with it or it will eat at you, haunting you, it will ruin you."

JJ looked up at Rossi. Her blue eyes were red rimmed from crying but she had a hollow look to them that concerned him most.

"How much sleep are you getting?"

JJ opened her mouth to answer, but Rossi said, "Be honest."

"Not much" she finally said.

Rossi looked down at JJ's lap; she was twisting the tissue he gave her. She had it so tightly wound and Rossi felt that must be how she felt on the inside.

"JJ you are wound tighter than that tissue, maybe you need some time off. Get this straightened out first."

"No, I do not need time off." She almost shouted the words.

JJ put her head back in her hands resting them on her desk. Rossi reached out and touched JJ and she jumped back startled. She swung at him hitting his hand away. And when she looked at him, he knew she was seeing Stephen Brody.

"JJ…JJ it's alright. He is not here, you are safe. JJ?" Rossi was on his feet and he had a hold of JJ's wrists keeping her from hitting him. She struggled and he kept talking to her.

"JJ, can you hear me? You are alright, Agent Jareau!" He barked her name and she snapped out of it. She looked at him and then looked at her hands that he still held up in the air, in front of her. Tears rolled down JJ's face and she sank back into the chair. Rossi let go of her wrists and she looked defeated, exhausted.

Rossi pulled a chair over to her and sat in front of her. He waited and then when she looked at him again he gathered her into his arms and let her cry on his shoulder. In those moments he knew what Stephen Brody must have done to her while he held her captive, and it made Rossi sick to his stomach. JJ always felt like a daughter to him and now more so. If that son of a bitch wasn't already dead he would kill him, himself! When JJ was done crying Rossi held her for a little while longer, then he let her sit up and said to her, "Maybe you need to talk to someone about this. Some rape counseling." The words almost choked him and JJ didn't deny it. "Please, JJ even if it is one of the other girls, you need to talk to someone."

Rossi sent JJ home, under protest but he had insisted and she eventually gave in. Back out in the bull pen Rossi told Hotch about JJ going home. He didn't give him all the details, but Hotch knew that something was up. They didn't need anything from her at the moment and this gave Hotch the chance to see what Austin could do.

At first JJ didn't like the idea that Rossi made her go home but then she realized what a relief it was to actually go home. Will was not there, he had taken Henry to the store and JJ decided to take a bath. She wanted to be done when they got back and to be completely relaxed. She thought of how nice it would be to have a night at home with her family. If anyone deserved some "me" time it was JJ. She filled the tub to near capacity before testing the water with one toe. She climbed in and sunk deep into the steaming bath letting the water surround her. Her blonde hair was pilled high on top of her head secured with a few Bobbi pins. A loose strand of hair brushed her bare shoulder and floated on the water as JJ sank lower beneath the bubbles.

She lifted her leg out of the water and looked at her toes, Time to pain the nails she thought. A cluster of suds ran down her shin circling around to her calf. She didn't know how long she stayed in the tub, but the water had long since grown cold. She stood, pulling the chain on the stopper allowing the water to drain. The remaining bubbles collected at the swell of her breasts and when she stood they slid down the hollow area of her sternum and traveled over her stomach, before collecting above her navel. JJ wrapped a towel around her securing it at her side. She heard the door open and she called out to the living room, "Will?"

"Yes, JJ it's me." He appeared at the bathroom door holding a sleeping Henry in his arms. JJ kissed her son on the cheek and then did the same to Will. He carried him into his room and put him in his bed. Will then came in to their bedroom as JJ was dropping her towel to the floor. She had her back to him and he watched as she removed the hair pins and her silky hair dropped to her shoulders. His eyes followed the trail her spine created on her back, seeming to disappear at her hips. Her tiny waist and the slender curve of her hips, her legs that seemed to go on forever, he could look at her like this for hours and never get bored. She reached for her bathrobe and Will said, "Oh JJ don't."

She spun around to face him, startled. She hadn't realized he was standing behind her and she crossed her arms in front of her bare breasts.

He left the door frame of their bedroom and came over to her. She was grasping the robe in her hands and he could see the fear in her face.

She tried to recover by saying, "I didn't know you were there."

He rubbed her arm and took the bathrobe from her holding it up so she could slip her arms into the sleeves.

"JJ, it's more than that. Not only did you not know I was here, you didn't recognize me at first." He was speaking softly to her as if she was a wounded animal. He continued to rub her arms and she leaned her head against his chest.

Will kissed the top of her head. And JJ said, "I think I need some help."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her. She put her arms around his waist and tears fell again. Will led JJ to their bed and he had her get in under the covers. He climbed in with her, snuggling close to her back and wrapping his arms around her waist. She allowed Will to move close to her and she spooned herself up against him. She longed for a physical relationship with him like before but JJ was afraid if she let that happen she would see Steven Brody touching her and not Will.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

He picked her up at a bar. She was just as stupid as the other bitch. Donald smiled, "She didn't even know what she was getting into when she meet him." He quickly got her under his control. He was sweet and caring and got her to say _I love you_ to him almost immediately. She was so wrapped up in him that when he hit her the first time she was shocked, but he easily turned it around to make things seem like they were all her fault and she agreed with him. She apologized to him later that evening and they had gotten into bed to make up. This was almost too easy, and an alarm went off in his brain. Why was it so easy? She could ruin his life and he had to make sure she didn't have a way out. And it had to be soon.

That was two weeks ago and he found just the way to keep her around, she drove the SUV as he shot at the group of people in the park. He seen them all go down, and he wished he could have checked to see if they were in fact dead. But they had to get away. He knew that, so he didn't complain about it. He did take it out on Tonya later that evening. He hit her and when she was curled up in a ball on the floor he kicked her, relentlessly. She still freaked out. Even when she thought he was going to hit her again. She sat up in the corner of the room, her lip was bleeding and she hugged her knees, rocking back and forth.

"They will throw us in jail. I could get the death penalty." She sobbed then continued, "You are the one they are looking for…"

She didn't get the chance to continue. He was on top of her before she had a chance to blink. "Listen here you worthless piece of shit, shut the fuck up and listen to me! They don't want me, they want us. You got that?" He pulled a fist full of her hair and she cried out in fear. He removed the gun from his belt and held it to her head. She stopped crying and looked at him in stunned silence. "The last bitch to cross me got one of these through her stupid head. Do not cross me! You will sit in that car and drive, when I tell you. Or I will tell them, it was all your idea. That I drove and you pulled the trigger." For emphasis Donald tapped the gun against her head and she started crying again. "Do you understand me?" she nodded. "Say it! Say it whore or I end it all right here."

She couldn't believe he was so calm. He didn't scream at her, he spoke softly and directly to her. He barely changed the tone of his voice when he was cursing at her. She knew he was serious and she spoke softly, "I understand."

"What, I can't hear you?" he mocked.

"I understand." She said louder.

He let go of her hair and got up off the floor. He kicked her feet and she jumped. He laughed, loud and deep. "Get up we need to leave."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Reid worked on the board trying to figure out what the next move was going to be. He knew where they were going but he was trying to figure out what area they would be in. Julie sat at the table. Morgan did what he usually did, he paced. His mind was working over the events and he was waiting, not patiently for Reid to say something anything. Julie read over the file and Emily sat with her asking questions. Paul and Anson talked with Austin. She was so nervous because Rossi had sent JJ home. Hotch came down into the bullpen and asked how the geographical profile was coming.

"Austin, get up there and watch what Reid is doing. It's not your job but you need to be aware of what each member of this team and your own team does."

Reid looked over his shoulder at Hotch but he didn't say anything. He had enough of defending himself. He wasn't going to try and convince anyone that he loved Julie, she knew it and that is all that mattered. Shawna stepped off the elevator and she was surprised to see Hotch in the bullpen. She was carrying a box and as soon as she stepped off the last step Anson took the box from her. She said thanks and he smiled. Anson was tall and strong. He had a smile that would light up a room. Most women would find him incredibly attractive. Shawna thought he was good looking but she wasn't interested in him. The man she wanted stood inches from her but yet said nothing to her. She wondered what could be wrong. They seemed to be doing just fine. But then suddenly as if someone flipped a switch, things went cold between them.

Hotch looked at Shawna and he wondered how things had gotten to this point she barley looked at him. He knew that it was getting beyond uncomfortable. He needed her to understand that with what was going on with Reid and Julie he wouldn't risk there being anymore conflict in this very fragile team. He wasn't sure how he felt either. He heard her say she loved him and he was afraid to give his heart completely. He thought of calling her into his office. He almost felt a smile creep across his face at the thought of pulling her there and into his arms. He stifled it and placed a frown on his face. He walked to his office and sat at his desk. How could one woman making him crazy like this. And that she did. He would admit that. She made him feel things again.

There was a knock on his door and he hoped it was her. Instead Paul and Anson stood there.

"Come in, please."

"Sir Reid needs you, out in the pen." Anson said.

Hotch rose and followed them out into the bullpen.

"Hotch, there has been another shooting."

Hotch crossed his arms in front of his chest and waited for Reid to continue.

Reid told him about the two people who were shot outside of a store in Bristol Tennessee.

Shawna exploded. "We need to get ahead of this scumbag, and all we are doing here is cooling our heals."

Hotch knew her frustration but he couldn't help but get defensive. "We are working on it Agent Flynn."

"Enough!" She stood inches from him her face directly in front of his, addressing her team but speaking to Aaron. "I want my team down stairs now!" Anson and Paul turned and moved to the elevator. Julie stood and Austin fidgeted behind Reid not sure what to do.

"Everyone stay right where you are." Hotch said coolly and in control but Emily could see he was seething.

"I don't think so. Hotch you are not going to tell me I can not have a meeting with my team. You are not going to stop me." She didn't move she starred directly into her eyes and Hotch crossed his arms. She put her hands on her hips and leaned closer to him.

"At the moment this isn't your team. It's our team."

"The Hell it isn't. What are you waiting for? Get down stairs." No one moved and Hotch returned her glare. Rossi saw the stand off from his office and he came out onto the loft. He knew both of them were extremely stubborn but his money was on Shawna, she would get her way.

Hotch took a step back "Fine, go take a break but I expect you back here in ten minutes."

Rossi smiled and Morgan stood looking at Hotch with his mouth open. Reid looked at Julie and she shrugged her shoulders as she walked to the steps. Austin followed Julie with her head down avoiding everyone's gaze.

Hotch went to his office and slammed his door.

Emily Reid and Morgan exchanged looks, in exasperation.

Once down stairs Shawna headed to her office and slammed the door. Julie looked at Anson, Paul and then Austin. She sat down at the table, and the rest joined her.

Shawna stood in her office near her closed door. She kicked her foot back and slammed the door with it. She was so frustrated she wanted to scream. He was an ass and he knew it. She thought he seemed to be enjoying himself, the way he confronted her. Shawna stalked around her office talking to herself and cussing out Hotch under her breath.

Upstairs on the sixth floor Hotch was doing the same thing. "She is so infuriating, why do I put up with her? Damn it I should go down there and interrupt that little meeting. She thinks she could do this job better? I don't see her team coming up with any ideas." Hotch picked up a pillow and punched it.

Outside Emily said, "They are to close to each other and can't see that they both want to get this guy."

Reid listened to Emily but a thought kept going through his head. "To close to each other"

Down stairs Julie said to Anson that she thought Hotch and Shawna were getting on each others nerves because they were both trying to figure this out. They were to close to it. She thought about it and something played on the corners of her mind and she couldn't get a handle on it. "Close" She heard that word in her head and she kept saying it over and over. "They're close to the original cases, but not in the area that they occurred. They are close to the area. Close. Someone close." Julie needed Reid. He helped her talk these things out but he wasn't here. She looked to Anson and Paul. They didn't know Gideon and Austin wouldn't be able to help. She thought about Gideon. He wasn't close to anyone really. He had few friends and he was closest to Reid on the team. "Did this have something to do with Reid?"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Julie stood up; a thought crossed her mind that scared her. She didn't want to say anything until she talked to Reid. She shot off a text to him so that he would meet her in her office. She told Anson, Paul and Austin to let her know if Shawna came out of her office. Julie walked up the steps and as she got to her door Reid came out of the stairwell stepping onto the loft. He looked at the third floor bullpen and three sets of eyes watched him. He followed Julie into her office and the first thing he did was hold her in his arms. He kissed her lightly and she looked into his eyes.

"Spencer, do you think this could be Stephen Gideon?"

Spencer released Julianne and turned towards the door. Julie looked at his back and she saw his shoulders slump. She put her hands on his shoulder blades and ran her hands up and then back down again, hugging him around his waist. She kissed his back and he put his hand on her hands as she crossed them over his stomach.

"I thought about that." Spencer sighed and it took him a couple of minutes to reply. He uncrossed Julie's hands. Turning to face her, he gathered her into his arms and she reached around his neck. She looked into Spencer's eyes, she could see the stress in them and he looked like he could cry.

"I'm not even sure how to reach Gideon. We can try to find his son and ex wife. But Julie I hope to God it isn't him."

The tears rolled down Spencer's face and she kissed them away. She knew that to him Gideon was a father figure; she also knew this could push both Gideon and Reid over the edge. Julie worried; she didn't know how she would help him if he had to be the one to tell Gideon his son was a killer.

***

Time was up and Hotch came out of his office. Reid wasn't in the bullpen and Hotch shot Morgan a questioning glance. Morgan averted his eyes and Hotch knew Reid was down stairs. It annoyed him because it seemed Reid was taking Shawna's side and making him look like the bad guy. Hotch set his jaw and took the steps to the third floor.

Reid and Julie took the elevator up to the sixth floor with Anson, Paul, and Austin. Hotch ran down the stairs quickly. When he walked out onto the loft, no one was in the bullpen and he was surprised by that, and he wasn't sure if Shawna was in her office. Hotch turned the door knob and walked in without knocking. Shawna was at her desk sitting in her chair starring at the ceiling. She didn't look at him, but he knew she was aware he was there. He didn't say anything and she refused to speak. He waited and she just stayed in the same position. It was frustrating to him and she knew it.

Hotch was getting annoyed, he struggled with wanting to grab her and kiss her or explode and scream at her. Either way, it wasn't going to take long for him to reply to her stubborn attitude. He could feel his temper flaring. Hotch took a step towards her and she didn't move. He decided he was going to push her buttons.

"Did you have a productive meeting?"

She didn't reply or look at him.

He decided to try a different approach, "I'm pulling you off this case. I can have Strauss get me another team." That worked.

Shawna jumped to her feet, "The hell you are! This is my case and was with my team first. If anyone goes, it is you!" Shawn jabbed her finger at him and Hotch seized the opportunity to move in for the kill. He took another step, in an icy cold voice he replied, "Was your case." He reached out and put his hands at her waist, ready to pull her against him but she stopped him from doing it briefly. She swung at him to smack his face. He grabbed her arm before she made contact and she swung with the other and he snatched that one too. He wasn't about to let her slap him, even though he deserved it. Instead he pulled her against him still holding her wrists, he kissed her hard on the mouth and she struggled.

"Let me go!" She said against his mouth. He refused and pulled her closer. She tried to wiggle free but he kept a tight grasp on her wrists and he held her against him. She groaned loudly, when that didn't work she said. "I'll scream."

"Go ahead" he replied right before he planted another kiss. He stopped long enough to say, "Everyone went upstairs already."

She mumbled against his mouth, "What, you sent them up there?"

"No, they went on their own."

Shawna almost couldn't understand him, he said it mid kiss. But she had, had enough of this. He was going to let her go if he liked it or not. She stomped her high heal onto the top of his foot and he let go of her wrist and pitched forward.

"Damn it woman you are the biggest pain in the ass I have ever met." But deep down Hotch liked her this way. She wasn't an easy push over and when she believed in something she was passionate about it.

He grabbed her again and lifted her off her feet. He spun her around and slammed her against the door. She looked at him startled by how rough he was. He pinned her against it with his body and he assaulted her mouth with his. She wanted to fight him but he kissed her repeatedly and she gave in to the desire she felt for him. She was still angry with him but she also loved him. Shawna felt tears of frustration well up in her eyes. He obviously wanted her but it seemed he only wanted her physically. It broke her heart but she knew if he continued to want her, in any capacity, she would never leave him. She would accept this arrangement until he was done with her. Hotch pulled away and he could see her eyes were glistening with tears. He pulled her to her chair in front of her desk; he took a seat and yanked her down onto his lap. Looking into her eyes and he kissed her softly on the lips.

"I'm sorry. I should not have blown up at you like that."

Shawna looked at him and her blue eyes seemed to turn a darker shade as her eyes became red from the unshed tears. He longed to tell her how much he cared for her. He couldn't do it now, because he wanted to have time to not only tell her, but show her, how much he wanted her.

"If you want another team brought in I will step down."

Shawna looked at him, she couldn't believe he changed his attitude, and so quickly.

"I don't want another team. Aaron I just want to catch this guy. And I want you. You know that don't you?"

Hotch nodded and he kissed her. "I want you too, more than you know."

Shawna couldn't believe what he told her. She didn't know if he loved her, or could ever love her but he wanted her. And for now she would take it.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

He walked into the BAU. He hadn't done this in almost four years. But he recalled the smell and sounds instantly, as if he never left. The security guy was new. He walked over to the metal detectors and walked through them. He didn't carry a gun and nothing set off the machine. The guard gave him a visitor's pass and he clipped it to his t-shirt. She stood by the elevator and waited for him. Agent Gideon…excuse me, Mr. Gideon over here. She waved her hand in his direction. Gideon walked over to SSA Strauss.

"Please call me Jason or Gideon." He looked around the lobby and he fidgeted.

"You will go talk to Agent Hotchner and Agent Morgan and then you will leave. You will not get involved with this case. Is that understood, Mr. Gideon?"

"Crystal, Erin, Crystal."

"Do not cross me, Jason or I will have you removed from this building right here and right now."

"Yes ma'am."

They rode the elevator to the sixth floor and as soon as he stepped out everyone looked at him. Morgan tapped Reid on the shoulder and he stood and looked at the loft. Gideon was there with his hands on his hips.

Reid froze; he jammed his hands in his pockets and looked at Gideon. Neither of them moved they just starred at each other.

"Agent Morgan where is SSA Hotchner."

Hotch exited the stairwell and said, "Here ma'am."

"Agent Morgan, join SSA Hotchner in his office."

Shawna had followed Hotch up the steps and out onto the loft she stopped in her tracks when she seen Erin Strauss.

Hotch went with Morgan and Gideon into the office and closed the door.

Reid held his hand on his stomach and ran up the steps. He kicked the men's room door, it banged against the wall and nearly slammed back in his face, but he stopped it with his foot as he walked inside.

Julie caught a glimpse of Reid's face, she seen the tears running down his cheeks and she knew it was killing him to see Gideon.

She ran to the bathroom and pushed the door open. Reid was hunched over the sink and water dripped from his face. He looked into the mirror but he was starring at her. She looked back at him as she moved towards him. He turned off the sink and she wrapped him in her arms. He leaned his head against her chest. His body shook as he sobbed. Julie held him until he let it all out and she kissed the top of his head. Eventually he stood up straight and she let go of him.

"I'm sorry Spencer, I love you so much." She reached out and pushed his hair away from his face.

"I love you too Jewls. Thank you for being here for me." He turned to her and held her again He sucked in his bottom lip and tried not to let the emotions consume him.

Gideon shook Hotch's hand and then Morgan's.

"How have you been?" Hotch asked. Still unaware of why he was here.

"I could be better." Gideon replied. "You look like you could be better too."

Hotch nodded, "This is a tough case."

Morgan nodded also. He was at a loss for words. He was not thrilled with Gideon joining the team in the beginning but then when he left he wasn't thrilled he was gone. Now here he was again. Did he want to come back? The visitor's badge hinted at an answer, but Morgan was unconvinced. And Reid, what could he be feeling right now? Morgan swallowed the lump in his throat before it choked him.

"What can I do for you Jason?"

"Gideon looked at Hotch. He wasn't yet ready to answer that question, so he rubbed his fore head with his finger tips. Hotch watched him and thought of how deeply troubled Gideon seemed.

It felt like an eternity passed before he spoke. "I believe Stephen is your unsub."

Hotch caught the one thing Jason said, your unsub and his mind latched onto it. Your unsub not our unsub. He was so caught up in that thought, that he almost missed the mention of Jason's son.

"What do you mean, Jason?"

Gideon reached into his back pocket and pulled out a crumpled letter. "This was mailed to my P.O. Box Three months ago. I would have brought it sooner but I never checked it until yesterday."

Hotch took the letter and opened it.

_Father,_

_I do this for you. Maybe just maybe you will finally notice me!_

_Your bastard son, _

_Stephen_

The name Stephen was crossed out with crimson streaks that looked to be dried blood and underneath it was the name Donald.

Gideon looked defeated. He sat back in the chair and he put his hand to his forehead again. "There's more." He said, and reached into the breast pocket of his t-shirt. He pulled out a picture of Reid. It was a wallet size photo and the face had been burned out. It was obviously Reid. Hotch could tell by the body and the fact that Reid had his hands in his pockets and the position of his gun.

On the back was written in red, "your replacement son."

Gideon sighed heavily. 'I thought…he was better off not knowing me. Not being a part of this life. I just wanted…" He could not continue.

Hotch put his hand on Jason's shoulder and squeezed. "We'll find him Jason. I swear it."

Gideon sat up and had a determined expression on his face. "He is on a psychotic break and he will not surrender. He will go down shooting."

Morgan listened and he thought,_ He is still a profiler, it's still in him, he may have walked away from it but it will always be who he really is_.

"He is going to Pennsylvania if he isn't already there search 25 miles out from Philly."

"Why 25 miles?" Morgan asked.

"It is the distance from here to where he lived his whole life, without me."

Hotch knew Gideon was right. Each one of the shootings occurred around 25 miles from the original murder site.

Gideon stood. "I am supposed to speak to you and then leave Strauss's orders. But I would like to see Reid for a moment if he wants to talk to me."

"Of course!" Hotch stood and walked to his door. "Stay here I will send him in."

"Hotch, I didn't see JJ is she here?"

"No she went home early."

Gideon raised his eyebrows but didn't question it.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Reid was so nervous his hands shook. Julie watched as he stood on the outside of Hotch's closed office door and paced. He hadn't moved from there since they came out of the bathroom. She sat at his desk and left him alone for now. Rossi paced too he was wondering what everyone else was. _Is Gideon coming back?_

The door opened and Morgan almost ran into Reid. Hotch said to him, "Go on inside, he would like to talk to you."

Reid entered the office and Gideon stood wringing his hands. He nervously looked at Spencer.

Reid watched him. _What should I say? _He thought, but he didn't try, he was afraid his voice would betray him.

Gideon made the first move. He took a step towards Reid and said, "I am sorry I left the way I did. I…I should have talked to you later, after I was gone. I shouldn't have cut off all ties like that. Could you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Reid bit his lip and looked at the floor. Like a child who was about to be scolded. He didn't answer Gideon right away. He thought of reading the letter that night in the cabin. How he couldn't believe it or understand it. He thought of how he felt in the weeks that followed, abandoned. He felt abandoned yet again. He was angry and part of the reason he dealt with his own father the way he did, back in Las Vegas, was because of what Gideon did. But eventually he had grown to accept it. And he knew now that he had to have gone through that loss, in order to mature and have a normal life. He thought he would never see Gideon again and now he stood in front of him.

Spencer felt like a little kid who lost his dad all over again. A tear spilled over his lashes and ran down his check quickly followed by another and yet another. Soon he couldn't stop them from coming and he wept.

Gideon moved closer to Spencer and reached out to him, he gathered him into his arms and said, "I was a fool, Spencer. I thought my son didn't need me in his life, and I thought you would be better off without me too. I shouldn't have put my own needs above yours. And I am sorry."

Spencer let Gideon hug him and he cried. He took a step back after a few moments and he said, "You were like my father. I don't know if you knew it or not. You still are."

Both of them shed some more tears unashamed.

Spencer backed up another step. He was putting up a defensive wall, trying to keep himself from getting hurt. "It's your son isn't it?"

Gideon nodded and Spencer continued, "I knew it. Julie and I figured it out right before you showed up here."

"Julie?" Gideon didn't know who he was talking about.

"Julianne Weaver." Spencer clarified. "My fiancé."

"You're engaged Spencer, to Julianne Weaver?"

"Yes. We meet two years ago. And I loved her from the start."

Gideon nodded he could see how Spencer would have fallen for her, but he almost expected something would have happened between Hotch and Julianne. He realized he didn't know them anymore, not the way he used to.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Donald sat waiting as Tonya drove to Pennsylvania. He had mapped out a route for her. He started to drift off to sleep. She had to go to the bathroom and she knew she could stop at a rest stop if she asked him first.

"Donald?" He didn't answer so she tried again, "Donald, I have to stop we need gas and I have to go to the bathroom."

He lifted his head away from the window, and he looked at her sleepily, "Why are you calling me Donald? I'm not Donald, he's dead." Right before he leaned back against the window he said, "I'm Stephen."

She looked at him quickly before turning back to the road. He looked like a little kid when he curled his arms around his waist. He didn't sound like the monster she knew he was. She thought maybe she could get away from him if he acted like this again. His name was Stephen. She decided to try that name on him when he was awake. He might kill me she thought, but then this nightmare would be over, and that is fine by me.

She pulled into the gas station and when she shut off the car he woke up.

"Bitch why the hell you stopping?"

"We need gas." She opened the car door and he did the same.

"I got to go too." She headed to the building.

He paid for the gas and waited for her to come out of the bathroom.

He looked up at a TV that was mounted above the coffee station in the truck stop. The news was on and a scroll report containing the tip line number for his murders ran across the screen. He was furious that he wasn't worthy of a real news report, just a damn hotline number.

He got in the car and she started it. She decided now would be the time. As she put the car in drive and pulled onto the empty highway she said, "Stephen we are almost at Philadelphia."

He turned in the passenger seat and looked at her in the darkness. He could see her features by the greenish light coming from the dash.

"What the fuck did you just call me?"

"It's your name isn't it?" In the face of death she felt bold.

He slammed his fist on the dash. When that wasn't enough he opened the glove box and pulled out the gun. He pointed it at her. "Pull over." He quickly got his anger under control and spoke again in a calm voice.

Tonya could tell he was seething and she knew what was coming.

"He put his hand at the back of her head and grabbed a fist full of hair. He yanked her head back and she whimpered.

"Who did you talk to?"

"No one, you said it in your sleep before I stopped for gas."

"Bullshit, you called someone while you were in there. Who did you call? That tip line, you did didn't you, you talked to the FBI."

"No, no I didn't." Tonya wasn't so sure she should have said anything, before she couldn't wait to get this over with, but now she was frightened. She though he would just shoot her and it would be over, she didn't expect any of this.

He slammed her face into the steering wheel and blood poured from her nose. She cried and said, "I didn't call anyone!" She put her hand on the door knob and when he released her hair she pulled the handle and pushed her body against the door. It opened and she tumbled out. He opened his door and she crawled on the black top, then she tried to stand. She got to her feet and ran to the tree line on the side of the road. He followed her and let her get into the over growth before he caught up to her. She fell and was trying to crawl away when he pointed the gun at her. She turned and looked at him kicking her feet on the ground, backing up, away from him. He aimed at her face and pulled the trigger.

"Stupid Bitch!" He spit at her lifeless body and then began to walk back to the SUV.

He noticed head lights coming and he turned from the vehicle and pretended to be taking a piss. The eighteen wheeler zoomed past. He ran to the driver's side and hoped in. He didn't know how long he drove, but he knew he needed to get distance between him and her body.

He soon saw signs for Philadelphia and he paid the tolls and exited the turnpike. Once on the back roads he could easily get lost. He hatched a plan and as soon as he got to the Pocono's he would call Agent Hotchner on the tip line. His last victim would be himself but in the mean time he would take out as many of his father's friends and maybe even dear old Dad. He knew the first to die would be Agent Reid.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

It was late and Hotch sent everyone home, except Shawna and Austin. He told Gideon to stay close by because he would be needed for more questioning. And he really didn't care what Strauss said. He would do this his way. Since the Morgan thing and his reinstatement as head of this team he chose to not worry about her any longer. She had tried twice to get rid of him but failed each time. He doubted she would try again and risk her own termination.

Hotch stood at the table and asked them to have a seat. They did and He began, "I want to release a statement to the public. I want to alert the media that we are making every effort to apprehend these unsubs. But I want it done with Gideon at the podium."

"Do you want to have Gideon make the statement?" Austin asked.

"No, I want you to do it. Are you prepared to do this, or do I need to find someone else?"

Austin looked at him for a moment before saying, "Being in front of the camera is the one place I feel comfortable, I can do it."

"Good. I want you there, and Shawna, no one else."

"What about Reid? Wouldn't it make sense to have him be in on this?" Shawna was thinking about bringing this guy out, because if his motivation was the relationship between Reid and Gideon that would certainly do it.

Austin spoke up, she was afraid to, but she had to say what was on her mind. "I don't think it would be a good idea. He would just go on a rampage if he seen Reid."

Hotch looked at Austin, "Now you're thinking like a profiler." He smiled ever so slightly and for the first time since she got here, he felt she would be able to handle her job. He added, "What SSA Flynn said would work also if we knew where he was. Keep that in mind, for when you're in this situation again."

Shawna looked at Hotch and she smiled at him.

"Austin, would you wait for us down in the lobby? We will be right there." Hotch was looking at Shawna and Austin gathered her things and said, "I have to stop at my office first, so take your time." She felt funny talking about the near empty room on the third floor. She wanted to go down there anyway and feel as if this was her place. Up until now she hadn't had the green light from anyone of them and having Hotch be impressed with her made her want this job more than ever.

Hotch headed for his office and Shawna walked with him. "Do you need to get anything from your office?"

"No I didn't bring anything with me. I have my bag on Morgan's desk."

He gathered her into his arms. As much as he wanted her to come home with him he knew she wouldn't. "Can I convince you to stay at my place, tonight?"

He kissed her and she melted into him. She longed for this so much and maybe the argument they had was a good thing. "I would love to." She said between planting soft kisses on his mouth. "But I don't think it would be nice to leave Austin alone yet again."

He nodded and they walked to the elevator. On three Austin joined them and they made their way to the lobby.

Once they were in the lot Austin said, "Do you mind if I borrow your car?"

She hadn't bought a car yet and she was using Shawna's when she stayed at Hotch's apartment.

"No, I don't but do you need me to take you somewhere?"

"Oh no, I just want to go to the drug store and then grab some take out before working on my speech. I'll see you both here tomorrow."

"Are you going to be alright?" Shawna asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine I just have some work to do for tomorrow."

"You don't have to do that tonight, you can wait until morning, get some rest." Hotch instructed.

"I know. I just want to do it." She smiled excitedly. "Have a good night." She ran to Shawna's car and left them standing there smiling at each other.

"So, have any ideas for dinner?" Hotch smiled at her.

"Nope, but I do for dessert." They walked to his car and twenty minutes later with the Chinese food forgotten in the bag on his counter, they were in his living room on the couch barley dressed and barley able to breathe. She straddled his lap and moved occasionally gasping next to his ear. He held onto her as his heart raced at a rapid pace. It was fast and desperate but oh so much fun and he longed to continue into the wee hours of the morning. He just needed a little time and maybe some of their dinner. She was working on getting him ready again when he stopped her. She groaned disappointed when he suggested they have something to eat. She stood up and he did to. He gathered her in his arms and kissed her. "Woman I am 44 years old and you are trying to kill me."

She took off her shirt and bra standing naked in front of him. He still wore his tie and button down shirt. She worked on removing his tie and he looked at her. She reached her fingers inside the top buttons of his shirt and she worked on opening each of them. The touch of her hands on him was enough to make him forget dinner. And the sight of her standing naked there, made him scoop her up into his arms and carry her to his bedroom.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

JJ woke at 4:15 she sat up in the bed and her heart pounded in her chest. She struggled against the blankets as the memory of Stephen Brody lying next to her hung in the air. She fought to free herself as if she was fighting him, but it was only the blankets that held her captive and she tried to relax. Sweat dripped off her brow and ran down her spine. She calmed her breathing and willed away the rising panic she was feeling. When she unwrapped herself from the blankets she walked to the bathroom, showered and dressed for work. Will didn't wake up even when she kissed his cheek and walked out of the bedroom.

She drove to the prison holding Gregory Sussman known as The Falcon. JJ waited for a long time before she got out of the car and once inside she flashed her badge. The guards let her in and she explained that she needed to speak to Sussman about a case involving him.

"A little early, aren't we, Agent Jareau?"

"Yes, but it is urgent."

He led her to a row of empty cells and told her to have a seat in the only plastic chair in the hall outside of the cells. It was dimly lit and had a smell of bleach, which JJ now hated, thanks to Stephen Brody.

He put her hand over her face and she tried hard not to remember as the smell of this jail took her back to that room. She didn't hear the cell door open inside of it as the guard moved Sussman into the tiny room. He was in a jump suit and had his arms and legs shackled. He looked at her as she sat covering her face. But He knew her the moment he seen her. She didn't move and neither did he.

"What the hell am I doing here?" She asked herself out loud.

"I was wondering the same thing." Falcon spoke to her. He moved closer to the cage front and she looked up at him startled he was now in the small cell.

She starred at him, a stern look on her face let him know she wasn't there for a friendly visit.

"What can I do for you Agent?"

She didn't reply immediately. She watched him and then she asked, "Why were you stalking me?"

"I thought that was obvious. I love you, loved you." He corrected. "Hell I still do, I won't deny it."

"Why didn't you take the plea Hotch offered you?"

"What difference would it make, I couldn't be near you any more and I know I could never have you. Why are you asking me this? Don't you want to know why I killed him?"

JJ stood, she walked to the cage and she laid her palm against the metal messing. She waited and he slowly lifted his shackled wrists and touched the messing on his of the cell with his finger tips. He couldn't feel her but he closed his eyes and imagined the warmth of her palm and the soft skin of her hands. JJ backed up and before she buzzed to be let out she said, "Thank you."

In her car JJ cried and then she vowed she would never let Stephen Brody torment her again. She looked at the time, 7:30 enough time to get to the BAU.

When she arrived she went to Garcia's cubby, she wasn't in yet so she waited for her.

As soon as Garcia entered her office she had seen JJ sitting at her computers. They were turned off and Penelope knew by JJ's expression she was there to talk.

"What can I do for you my lovely?"

"Listen, hug me tell me I am not crazy." JJ rattled off the list.

Garcia sat in her chair and pulled it close to JJ. She hugged her friend and then gathered JJ's hands in her own and placed them on her lap. "Tell me everything."

JJ started with how she went to see The Falcon this morning. She told Garcia about the flash backs and how she trashed her office and Rossi getting involved. Garcia barely made a sound, save for the occasional "Oh"

"When JJ began the story of Stephen Brody and all the things he did to her Garcia had tears in her eyes and JJ let her own tears flow.

Her lip quivered and she paused briefly before she told Penelope the worst of it all.

"I woke up, he was on the bed, and he had me undressed. I couldn't move and my hands were strapped down." JJ paused she wasn't sure she could say it.

Penelope squeezed JJ's hands reassuringly. "It's ok, if you can't go on."

JJ swallowed and her tears stopped as anger flashed, red hot in her body.

"He was impotent, Pel, He couldn't even rape me. He tried but he couldn't do it. It didn't stop him though he penetrated me with something. I don't even know what he used. He never even knew I was awake. I didn't respond because I thought like a traditional rapist it was the fear and reaction he was looking for. So I stayed calm and didn't move. It didn't matter to him he didn't care. He just did it and then climbed out of the bed. It was as if he was collecting something from me, medically not an act of violence, just a routine act. I can't explain it." JJ's words were rushed and she blurted all of it out as if she were afraid to say it and if she didn't hurry she would never get the chance again.

"That Bastard! If he wasn't dead already I would kill him!" Garcia shook with anger.

JJ had never heard her say that or seen her this angry before. She thought maybe she shouldn't have told her all of it. But it felt like a huge weight was lifted from her chest and she knew she was on the long road to recovery.

Garcia calmed down and all JJ could see now was pain in her friends eyes, and compassion. She hugged JJ and whispered in her ear, I know people that could help Jay, let me get you their number and I will go with you, be your support buddy. "I love you, you know. You're my family my girl. You need me I am here."

"Thanks Pel. I do love you too; you're my sister, more than family to me." They dried their eyes and JJ sat with Garcia a little longer before she went out into the bullpen with the others.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Rossi couldn't believe his eyes. JJ was here. He hadn't told her she had to stay home but he assumed she would. She didn't even know what was going on with the case and would she be mad if she found out Gideon had been here. He didn't think so but he knew she would be hurt to know she missed him. He really didn't want to cause her more pain. He was beginning to love this girl like his daughter, more everyday.

He walked down the steps before anyone had a chance to talk to her about Gideon.

"JJ can I have a word with you in your office?"

Hotch was just getting off the elevator and he called out to JJ, "Can I have a word with you in my office?" He balanced there boxes, stacked one on top of the other, and Shawn followed him carrying one box and cup carrier with five paper coffee cups.

"Wow, take a half a day off and everyone needs to have a "word" with me."

"Hotch, just one second please." Rossi took a hold of JJ's arm and led her to the door.

"Dave, not to long please." Hotch used his backside to push open his door and he carried the boxes into his office.

JJ opened her office door and to her amazement it had been cleaned up, and in fact was cleaner than the cluttered mess she usually had. A thought crossed her mind. _How am I going to find anything? _She looked at the files and everything was in order and it was easy to find all of it. She half wished she was this organized. "Did you do this?"

Dave nodded, "I didn't want you to come back here with another thing to do, on top of all you already do."

"Thank you Dave, but I can't promise it will stay this way." She hugged him and he waved her comment off.

"Don't mention it; feel free to throw things around again if you like." She smirked; because he wasn't talking about her pitching a fit last night, he meant her normal housekeeping abilities.

"What did you want to talk about? And I am sorry about yesterday

"First, how are you feeling?"

"I am well, Dave. Thanks! I took your advice and I talked to Garcia. I think I am going to speak to a professional also."

Rossi nodded. "Good, that's real good."

"Is there anything else?"

"Oh, yes, sorry. Gideon was here yesterday."

"What? Why didn't anyone call me?"

"It wasn't for a visit, JJ." He sighed and JJ interrupted him.

"What is going on?' She stepped to the door ready to go find out that answer if he didn't tell her in the next ten seconds.

"He thinks his son is the unsub. He's sure of it. The kid did everything but say, I am the shooter."

JJ moved to a chair and sat down. She put her hand to her head and said, "Oh, poor Gideon. Reid, how's he handling this, did he see him?"

"He will be alright, he's stronger now." Rossi got quiet and JJ knew there was something he was leaving out.

"What is it, tell me."

Rossi knew she would figure out he didn't tell her all of it.

"Reid is the reason Stephen is killing, or Gideon's relationship to Reid."

JJ sighed, "Let's go, I want to talk to Hotch."

***

In Hotch's office JJ asked him the plan. He told her about Austin doing the press conference and she was a little upset with that idea.

"She is prepared JJ and we have to let her do it." He held up his hand and added. "You took the afternoon off because you needed it, we had no idea this would happen. Let her do her job and you can coach her on her speech."

JJ had to agree. She didn't want to, but she did.

Hotch looked at his watch and then said, "I'll be right back. Wait here please. Shawna, can you get Austin?"

Shawna stood and left Rossi and JJ in the room.

Hotch and Shawna got on the elevator and she got off on the third floor, he want to the lobby.

Hotch waited for Gideon. He showed up on time and Hotch was grateful he was here. "Let's get started."

The boarded the elevator and Hotch gave Jason his visitors pass.

"Do you miss it?"

"I wish I could say, yes, but I can't. I have missed all of you though."

Upstairs Gideon hugged JJ and then took a seat at the desk. Hotch handed him a coffee and he had with everyone else in the room.

Austin was shocked when he handed her a coffee with soy milk and vanilla flavoring. Shawna must have told him she couldn't have milk and how she drank her coffee.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes sir."

Hotch nodded at Austin. "After this meeting, take JJ with you to your office and review your speech."

"Gideon I want to have you visible in the press conference and I want you in Kevlar."

Gideon raised his eyebrows.

"You're trying to flush him out?"

"Yes and I want you to go over the case with Reid, please. I know it is going to be hard on you, do what you can."

Gideon nodded and Hotch said in an hour we will meet with the press.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

An hour later Reid had blown through each case with Gideon and he could see the toll it was taking on his mentor. He placed a hand on his shoulder. Julie stood and approached Gideon. She hugged him tightly. She thought how he played a pivotal roll in her life as an Agent and the role he played in Spencer's life. She guessed it had to be fate that they were together here and now.

The press waited and right before they went to the conference room Garcia came out and said, "There is a call on the tip line. He says he is Stephen Gideon."

Hotch and the two teams ran to Garcia's office. She patched the call through. Reid and Morgan listened in on head sets and the rest of them listened to the audio through the computers.

"This is Agent Hotchner?"

"Where is my fucking old man?"

Hotch put his finger to his lips, and Gideon remained quiet.

"And who is that?" Hotch played dumb.

"Don't fuck with me Aaron, I know he is there."

"How do you know that? And where are you, Stephen?"

"It's not Stephen any longer, it's Donald, call me Donald."

"Why are you using you half brother's name?" Gideon spoke unable to keep quiet.

"Ah hey pops. I knew it. Oh you know why, the favorite. Mom's good child, the one that wasn't yours, not the Bastard child. When he died you know she did too. Not physically but mentally. So I lost both my parents, you both replaced me. And you want to know why I use his name. Maybe I should use you favorite son's name, Spencer. Should I call myself that? Oops times up." He hung up right before the trace could happen.

"Garcia, anything?"

"No sir, I'm sorry."

Hotch instructed everyone to go ahead with the plans but he told Gideon he didn't need to be involved in the press conference. Gideon sighed and took a seat at the table.

***

Out in the conference room Austin took center stage and she began. The rest of the team watched in Garcia's office.

She ran down the information about the killing spree and then she told the press that Stephen Gideon was considered extremely dangerous and should not be approached. She encouraged anyone with information to call the tip line or the local police. She fielded questions and handle all of it with tact. And when one of the reporters asked about the relationship between, Stephen and Jason she said, "It is irrelevant what relationship if any is between this unsub and a former FBI agent." And she repeated the contact information. "That is all, thank you." The room erupted as Austin left the podium but she was unfazed by the pandemonium.

***

"He will call back." Hotch assured Gideon. He knew this was killing Jason.

They sat for awhile and waited more coffee was poured and Gideon barely touched it, unlike the rest of them, who were in the double digits in the coffee/cup ratio.

Morgan thought, man he is different. He doesn't down the coffee like we always do.

Garcia yelled from her office and they all ran there.

"Listen I will only say this once. I am at the Bear Mountain Resort in the Pocono's. Bring him along. And don't forget the old man. See you later Pops."

He disconnected and the team jumped into action.

Julie had her answer finally this was about Reid and she was scared to death that this man wanted to kill him. There was no other reason. Statistics said this type of unsub would go down in a hail of bullets and no other way.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Two hours later they arrived in Pennsylvania. Hotch was worried but he did his best to cover his fears. Shawna watched him closely and she knew after this was through he would need a mandatory vacation. Hell the whole team needed one. She thought maybe she would have a talk with Strauss and make it happen. She was confident that Austin was ready and she knew if she had to volunteer to take his case load then so be it.

The local police had set up in front of the motel and the place was evacuated. Contact was made with Stephen Gideon and he said he wouldn't talk to anyone but his Father. He stressed that point by shooting out the window and firing off a few shots at the police. Hotch instructed everyone not to respond to the gun fire. Gideon looked out of his element. Hotch wondered if it was because he wasn't armed or if it was because he was fighting his profiler nature.

"He won't speak to anyone but you. Are you sure you can do this?"

"No, I am not sure. I walked away from this Hotch and I don't want to be sucked back in. Why is he doing this? Don't answer that. I know why."

The phone rang and Hotch looked at Gideon. When he didn't move to it Hotch picked it up and handed it to him.

"Dad glad you could make it."

"I'm here Stephen what do you want?"

"Donald, call me Donald!"

"I didn't know Donald. How can I do that? You are my son not him."

"That's right pops I was your son. How's the new one? Is he there? I know he is I can see him, put the little fucker on."

"I am not going to do that. I won't let you play this game! Do you understand that?"

Gideon was screaming at him and suddenly dropped the phone. He moved out into the space between the police cars and the motel.

"Jason!" Hotch screamed at him.

The Paul and Anson were inching down the sides of the building getting ready to pitch a flash cannon into the room, were not into position yet and they looked at Hotch, questioning what was going on. Hotch held up his hands. They moved closer, slowly.

Reid saw Gideon move out and he was cursing under his breath, "What the hell are you doing?" When he seen Gideon remove his bullet proof vest Reid moved to the car behind Gideon.

"Spencer, don't!" Julie was terrified and she moved closer to him.

"It's me you want, go ahead shoot me. Come on are you afraid?" Gideon shouted at his son.

Reid saw the barrel of the gun poke out of the window and he lunged at Gideon as a hail of bullets rained down on them.

"Move! Move! Move! Now! Morgan, cover me." Hotch screamed as he took a step to Reid.

"Hotch, don't!" Morgan said.

Rossi crouched down and took aim on the motel window.

It seemed like an eternity to JJ until anyone moved. It also appeared to be in slow motion. She looked at Emily. Prentiss was holding her weapon out firing shots at the window.

The cannon was thrown and exploded. The Paul broke the door down, a shot was heard and moments later nothing but silence.

Hotch stepped out and Morgan tackled him.

JJ saw them heaped on the ground and she panicked. Her gaze went a few feet forward and she looked to Reid and Gideon. "No!" JJ barley got that word out of her mouth.

The sound of Julie screaming broke the silence.

"Spencer! Oh my God Spencer!"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Julie reached Spencer just as he was getting up onto his knees. Julie dropped to the pavement and looked at him. There was blood everywhere and she could see a spot forming on Spencer's forearm.

"You've been shot!" Julie said with panic in her voice.

Spencer was barely aware of the pain he felt in his arm. "I'm fine Julie! Gid? Come on Gid your going to be ok."

Gideon lies on the ground looking at Spencer. He was gasping for breath, almost hiccupping. Spencer put his hands over the gushing blood coming from Gideon's side.

"We need some help! Over here!

Gideon made a gurgling sound from deep within his throat and Spencer looked into his eyes. "Please Gideon don't die, Please!" He was pleading with him and Julie could see tears rolling down Spencer's face. She wanted to shield him from all of this and she knew this could be devastating for Spencer.

Anson yelled, "He's still alive and paramedics ran to the motel room."

"Sir you need to move. Sir?"

Julie pulled on Reid's arm, "Come on please let them help him."

They worked on Gideon and Julie looked at Reid. She had to make sure he was alright. She held her hand over the wound and said, "He's been shot."

Another medic moved closer and squatted next to Reid.

"I'm alright!"

They lifted Gideon and put him on the gurney, taking him to an ambulance. A few moments later Julie could hear the sound of a helicopter engine. Reid looked up at the sky. When he didn't see the helicopter he looked at Julie. He was crying again and she wiped his face.

"They will get him to the hospital. They are airlifting him now."

JJ stood next to Hotch and Morgan; miraculously they looked to be fine. Garcia moved from the computer set up next to a police cruiser. She was in shock and JJ knew she was about to loose it.

"Everyone is alright. We are going to be fine."

JJ hugged her and Garcia burst into tears.

The medic looking at Reid said the bullet appeared to have gone straight through and he would just need stitches.

"But I want it looked at, you're very lucky."

Spencer didn't feel lucky he should have protected Gideon.

Julie could almost read his thoughts and she said, "Stop it Spencer! This is not your fault and you may have saved his life. In fact I know you did, had you not jumped on him he would be dead. "

Spencer stood and the team moved closer. Shawna gathered Hotch into her arms and held him. She was moments from bursting into tears. The only thing that stopped her was knowing Hotch was fine.

*****

A few days later and both Gideon and Stephen were alive and recovering. Spencer spent as much time with Gideon as possible. Stephen would be taken to prison the moment he recovered. Gideon wondered if there was anyway he could salvage his relation with him.

Hotch told Jason, "Be there and hope for the best. It may never happen but with time you will know. Take care of yourself Jason. He hugged him lightly and the left the room.

He stuck his head back into the room and said Reid if you want to stay here we will leave you a car.

Reid sucked in his bottom lip and thought for a minute. "No I will be right there."

"Gideon, I hope…" Tears filled Spencer's eyes and he couldn't talk.

"Spencer, I love you, son. Thank you." Spencer hugged him and then he stood and said, "Goodbye."

***

"Hotch we are so close to Philly." JJ said hopeful.

"I'm not driving" he said to her from the back seat.

JJ sat in the front with Rossi at the wheel. Anson and Austin were in the middle seat, following in the car behind them was Reid, Julie, Morgan, Garcia, Emily and Paul.

JJ dialed Morgan's cell. "Pitt stop up ahead"

Rossi looked at JJ, "I didn't say I was going to stop.

JJ gave him a dirty look, "You better stop!" She put her hand on her gun. They all laughed.

Shawna reached over to Hotch and pulled his tie. He tried to smack her hand away but she kept at it. "You need to relax a bit and taking off your jacket isn't relaxing." She continued her quest and removed his tie and unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt. Then she rolled up his shirt sleeves.

Hotch resisted the urge to put them back, but whatever made her happy.

They pulled up to Gino's and JJ was the first out of the SUV. She smelled the air and said "Yum, a real Philly cheese steak. I have not had one of these in years." Morgan stepped out of the other vehicle and said, "We were just here 6 months ago."

JJ looked at him and said, "No we weren't"

"Alright you two stop fighting." Emily got in the middle of the argument.

JJ turned her attention to Reid, "Don't you say anything this time." JJ pointed her finger at him.

He looked shocked and Morgan said, "You got us sent to the back of the line twice. You do it this time and you're not getting anything."

JJ said, "I'll order for him, no onions?"

Reid nodded and he looked at Julie.

"Don't look at me like that, I want a cheese steak." She loved how awkward Spencer was with everyone, but with her he was strong and sensitive and knew how to take care of her. She couldn't be happier.

Hotch put his arm around Shawna's waist and he kissed her. He didn't care anymore who knew it. And tonight when they had made love and were tangled up in the sheets he hope she would tell him she loved him once again. He smiled and she put her hand on the side of his face. She thought of how she slapped him there once and it seemed so long ago. She stood on her toes and kissed him again.

Rossi put his arm around JJ's shoulder he had gotten closer to her during this case and he felt like she was his own daughter. He could tell she was healing and it would take some more time.

Emily leaned her head on Anson's shoulder; she trusted him and would be his friend for life. Paul flanked the other side of Emily and placed his hand on her lower back. He was grateful to have joined this group and even though they wouldn't all work together again he felt like this was his family.

After they had eaten their cheese steaks they stood on the sidewalk together. Penelope looked at everyone and she took a sip of her soda. She thought about Hayden and Alex and then about how Gideon left, she got a tear in her eye. She looked at each member of the team and then she said, "My family!" She raised her paper cup and everyone gathered around her. Morgan had his arm around Garcia and he kissed her cheek. Everyone moved around them and they were swallowed up into a huge hug.


End file.
